A Time To Remember
by AelitaOfTheWolves
Summary: Another year, another games.New tributes go into the games but only 1 can come out. But this year has more surprises then ever because of how it has been 10 years since the 'Girl On Fire' came into the Capitol's lives. The Gamemakers plan to make this year's tributes suffer more and there's nothing the tributes or anyone can do to stop it. Used to be called "The 84th Hunger Games"
1. D1 Reaping

_My first chapter of my first story. I am so happy. I am sorry if you do see errors, like I said this is my first. I hope you enjoy. __**I Do Not Own The Hunger Games!**_

*Trying to upload this story again on here

*Also tribute list is on my profile

**District 1:Luxury**

Escort-Cody Reedkins(35)

Mentors-Evan James(49)

Kayla Gill(30)

**Rayne Token POV 1**

Today is the day I dread, reaping day. I know won't volunteer this year, the 17 or 18 year old kids do. On my dresser hanging is a blue dress with white gems on the hem. The dress is the color of my eyes. I bet it was Blake, one of my older brothers at age 17. I got up and changed into the dress and went downstairs. My family was up already, my mom, dad, and my 3 older brothers. My mom is named Tessa and my father Dalton, they both work. My older brothers Gage who is 20, simple black hair and brown eyes. My twin brothers Dustin and Corbin who were 19. They are either tricking each other or other people. Then there's Blake who is 17, which I am the closet to. I sit down to eat breakfast and Dustin comes by me and asked "Sis you going or what?" Before I could answer Blake does "No, she's only 15 and besides I will for district 1." Corbin "Just be hope you aren't reaped or someone will volunteer for you." Blake "It won't happen." Then my dad spoke "She can if wants to, lots of district 1 and 2 kids do all the time." "Like the in the 74th Hunger Games when district 2's Clove beat up a 17 year old to be in it. To bad she died from district 11." I didn't want to hear this anymore so I ate all my breakfast and said "Can we go now?" The rest of the family got dressed and we headed out to the reaping.

**Dustin Moore POV 1**

I'm already dressed in my black button t-shirt and grey pants after a night beating. My dad David is a alcoholic and blames me for mom's death. So mostly every night he beats me up and I every day I have bruises and scars to show it. I have had bruises since I was 4 and I didn't know why until I got older. I brushed my dirty, blond hair and go silently downstairs. Dad's probably sleeping but I don't take my chances. I stop and I hear snoring in the living room, he's there. I tip toed in the kitchen and grab a piece of toast he left and ran out the door. I stopped after a while and just walked, I already decided what I was going to do. I am going to volunteer to go into the games this year. I don't know care if I do die, I just need to get away from here. Then I walk to the reaping area.

**Rayne POV 2**

I was already walking to the group of 15 year old girls and I see my friend lily who is 16 and her sister Paige who is 12. Lily "Hi Rayne." "Hello." I said. I turn to Paige "Hi Paige." "How are you?" She looked at me "Hi Rayne." Then we separate to our age groups and wait for the reaping to start.

**Dustin POV 2**

I arrive and panting to. I stood in line to go inside the reaping. The Peacekeepers drew my blood and fingerprint and I go inside. Then I walked to the 14 year old boys. Then our district escort Cody Reedkins took to the stage.

**No One's POV **

"Hello ladies and gentlemen for district 1's reaping day for the 84th Hunger Games!" "Now you all know the video so we will skip that huh?" No one answered. "All right then as usual, ladies first."

**Rayne POV 3**

At last, 'Please don't pick me.' I plead in my mind. Cody walked to the ladies bowl and shuffled through it. He picked a name and walked to the microphone and said "Paige Undersee!" "I volunteer!" I shouted, I then put my hand down. Did I just volunteer? Cody "Who shouted to volunteer?" The other girls moved out of the way and the Peacekeepers guide me on stage where Cody asked "What's you name?" I say proudly "Rayne Token." Cody "Good, very good, now for the boys." I look to see Blake, who had a sad face, and I hold back tears.

**Dustin POV 3**

Cody called for the boys turn next. The girl is not so bad but I wouldn't trust anyone, especially in the Hunger Games. Then Cody spoke in the microphone "Blake Token!" I shouted right away "I voulnteer!" I walked straight out to the clearing and went on without Peacekeepers helping. Cody guided me next to Rayne and asked "What's your name?" I said "Dustin Moore."

**Rayne POV 4**

My brother was picked and this kid named Dustin volunteered. I'm glad yet mad. But at least my brother is safe from these games another year.

**Dustin POV 4**

I see the girl sigh in relief. Her brother who I volunteered for. I didn't do it for her. Then Cody said "Our tributes Rayne Token and Dustin Moore!", then she told us to shake hands. She took mines and we were guided inside the capitol building.


	2. D2 Reaping

**I Do Not Own The Hunger Games!**

**District 2:Masonry**

Escort-Jem Stern(44)

Mentors-Lucas Dillings(42)

Dove Daves(20)

**Amber Stone POV 1**

I woke up to the shining sun, I knew today was my birthday. Today I turn 14 but also it is the reaping day for the 84th Hunger Games. I turn to my left and I see my older sister's bed, empty. She died in last year's game, she got killed by the victor, district 10 boy, Tyler Reed. I remember it all, I watched the screen, my sister was going to kill the girl from 6 when the boy from 10 came and killed her with a spear. I also remembered the Capitol showed her dying face on screen, I saw her took her last breath and died. I cried when I saw that but my father showed nothing. A normal family is like any other with a mom, dad, and a sibling or two, not me. Mom died when I was very young and my older brother died in the games before the rebellion. But my sister Crystal volunteered at 15 last year. Back to my mom though, after she died father never shown me or my older sister love or affection. But today I will go into the games and win, so father will be proud. Then I hear "Amber!" "Get ready and come eat breakfast!", it was my father. I got out of bed and go downstairs, father was sitting with coffee. I sat down in my chair and ate cereal. We didn't speak to each other. After I finished I went to change in a brown t-shirt and blue jeans. Then me and my father head out to the reaping, where I would go into the games. And I would win.

**Slash Howard POV 1**

It's the day of another Hunger Games. Where I would go for my dad and my ex-girlfriend who died in the games. I got up and put my hand threw my golden-brown hair and I got out of bed. I still think about my past even now, then I hear "Slash!" "Come on it's reaping day!" "Okay!" I shouted back. I live with my aunty named Daisy Quells. She's pretty wealthy person. But my mother wasn't a nice person that I heard of. I heard she left me after my father died and know one knows where she is now. But it's like I see her everyday because my aunt looks like her in someway. I go downstairs to see my aunt eating breakfast already. I sat down and she says "Hello Slash." "Good morning." I tell her. After some silence I broke it saying "Today I am going to volunteer." She looked at me and then took a sip of her orange juice and said "That's good for you." "Bring district 2 honor and to yourself." I finished eating and just changed into jeans and went with a blue t-shirt. Then I hear a knock on the door and my aunty answers it. I hear my friend Malty Reniour who comes in, I went downstairs "Hey Malty.". We shake each others hand, he said "Bro you going?", I nod. I sometimes felt bad for Malty since he was to skinny to train for the games and won't get muscle at all. "Ready to go?" he asked. I nodded again and me and him along with my aunty leave for the reaping.

**Amber POV 2**

We get to the reaping area and I see all the Capitol people and a few district 2 kids and others who were there. The Capitol took my blood and fingerprint and I went inside to stand with the rest of the 14 year old girls. I see our district escort Jem Stern. She's in a green wig with makeup like all the Capitol people are.

**Slash POV 2**

I come in the reaping area with Malty. It's the same every year, draw blood and fingerprint and wait for all to arrive, I won't fail, I won't.

**No One's POV**

"Welcome!" said Jem "To another Hunger Games." "Here's a little video for you all." A screen showed a video on how the games were before the rebellion, how the rebellion started, and how the Capitol took control once again. The video ended after a while. Jem "Wasn't that wonderful?" "Now for the girls."

**Amber POV 3**

After the video ended and she said the girls first I was ready. She went through the bowl of girl names and grabbed one. She said in the microphone "Lily Deen!" Right after I shouted "I volunteer!" The Peacekeepers were going to bring Lily on stage. Lily was only 12 and sighed in relief and I went on stage. Jem "What's your name?" I say "Amber Stone." "My, my your Crystal's younger sister from last year." I nodded. "Well alright then on to the boys."

**Slash POV 3**

Finally it's time for the boys turn. The girl Amber Stone, she is only 14 and her sister last year went in at only 15. But whatever it's my turn to shine. Jem picks a name for the boys and goes to the microphone and says "Dick Forswan!" "I volunteer!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. This kid Dick was 16 and looked mad. I gave him the 'Better luck next time.' look. I walked onstage and Jem asked me "What's your name?" I responded "Slash Howard." as proud as I can. Jem "Our tributes Amber Stone and Slash Howard!" "Both of you shake hands now. I took Amber's hand and then she guides us inside a building to say our last goodbyes.


	3. D3 Reaping

**I Do Not Own The Hunger Games!**

**District 3:Technology**

Escort-Alex Down(30)

Mentors-Gary Bilehus(51)

Dixie Spirit(41)

**Yvonne Atticus POV 1**

I see myself at a younger age, watching my family. My mom, dad, my older twin brothers, and my younger sister getting beaten by Peacekeepers and then publicly executed in front of the whole district 3. They were all trying to make a weapon to go against the Capitol. Not me, I was to scared to join them, I was a coward. I hear them screaming and I woke with a scare. I breathed in and out. It's been 6 years cine that day when my whole family got killed right in front of my eyes. Then one of the victors of district 3, Gary Bilehus adopted me the same year my family died meddling with technology. Then I felt pain in my back and felt my scars, scars I got while training privately behind Gary's back, he found out recently and since then I stopped. I looked at my white mouse I named Cookie, who was in his cage. I smiled and said "Another reaping day, another Hunger Games." After I got out of bed I changed into a cotton blue dress and go downstairs and I see Gary making pancakes. I smile and said "Hello.", he responded back. He put 2 on my plate and sat down. He was dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans. He faced to me "As you know, this year I have to mentor." I nodded. "We then walk out the door but what Gary doesn't know is that I am going to volunteer for the games this year for my family. And I will fight to win.

**Miel Belea POV 1**

I wake up and I just notice today was reaping day. I get up and brush my brown, shaggy hair. I then looked at my skin, pale white like a ghost. My older sister Mariea who is 22 comes in "Miel, cereal's downstairs." I nodded "Thanks sis.", she left. Right now I live with my older sister and my older brother who is named Tomethe, he is 19. Out parents died when I was 2, I don't know how they died. After a little thought I got dressed in blue jeans and a black t-shirt and go downstairs. Tomethe already finished breakfast and said "Hey bud." "Hey…" I said back. I sat down and ate my soggy cereal. I think I only have to survive this year and another 3 more after and I wont have to be in the games. My sister says "I see you are ready." "Well we can go as soon as you are." I started to eat faster, I just wanted to get this day over with. "Slow down." my brother says "We don't have to be there for another hour half." I didn't listen and finished quickly. My siblings got ready and we left for the reaping. I wont get picked, I mean what are the odds

**Yvonne POV 2**

I look around the reaping area, I stood in line to get my blood drawn and fingerprint. A little 13 year old girl who is in front of me goes off to the other girls. "Next." one of the Peacekeepers says. I step forward and after I go stand with the 16 year old girls and wait.

**Miel POV 2**

We get there and my siblings go stand with the other parents and family members. I wait for the Peacekeepers to draw blood and fingerprint. When its my turn I hesitate, but the Peacekeeper grabbed my hand and takes my blood. I then walk in and stand with the other 13 year old boys and hope for another year without my name being picked.

**No One's POV**

"Hello district 3." The escort Alex Down said. No one responded. She said next "This reaping is for the 84th Annual Hunger Games!" "Our new president, President Taylor has a new video for us." She pressed a remote to a big screen. It played the games before and such. After it ended Alex spoke "Wasn't it wonderful?" she said happily. "Now ladies first." she walked to the bowl of girl names in it.

**Yvonne POV 3**

Finally the girls go first. Alex shuffled through the girls names and picked one. She opened it and said in the microphone "April West!" I looked and it was the little 13 year old girl. I shouted "I volunteer!" April looked at me and cried and the Peacekeepers led me on stage, Alex "We have a volunteer." The Peacekeepers guided April away. I see Gary look at me when I went on stage. He is mad I can tell but I ignore him. Alex guides me to the microphone and asked "What's your name dear?" "Yvonne Atticus." She smiled "Very good, we haven't had a volunteer in a while." "Now for the boys."

**Miel POV 3**

I watched the whole thing. This girl Yvonne whose parents got killed by the Peacekeepers for using technology to try and make a weapon against the Capitol. I watched Alex go through the bowl of boys names. She picked one up and went to the microphone and said "Miel Belea!" I hesitated and thought 'Did she pick me?' she repeated again "Miel Belea?" the boys moved out of the way and the Peacekeepers guided me on stage. Alex talked "Our tributes for district 3 Yvonne Atticus and Miel Belea!" "Now shake hands."

**Yvonne POV 4**

I take a look at him and shake this runt's hand and I am thinking 'He's going to die at the bloodbath for sure.' After we shook hands Alex led us into the building for last goodbyes.


	4. D4 Reaping

**I Do Not Own The Hunger Games!**

**District 4:Fishing**

Escort-Primera Jones(23)

Mentors-James Pucker(60)

Rose McDonald(59)

**Lotus Balticea POV 1**

Here I am with my 4 friends in my front yard. There's Yukianesa, my best friend since forever and who likes to help me. There's Bolverk, my best guy friend, not boyfriend and helped me during training. Then Nirvana, the thing about her is she doesn't walk, she's a silent type. Lastly is Nago who, well I have a crush on since 7th grade. We were sitting in the front yard until we have to go to the reaping. Then my older brother comes out, Koi. "Hey guys." "Nirvana how are you?" She didn't answer of coarse, he patted her head. "I'm just joking.", she blushed I know because she hid her face. Koi turned to me "Hey sis." "Angel, Mako, and Goldie are already at the reaping." I nodded. Koi raised me and my siblings since our parents died. Koi was the oldest at 27, Angel at 13 and my bisexual brother; he is dating Mako, another boy. Then my sister Goldie who is 16 and I am very close to. We had another sibling named Snapper, he was the second youngest, he died at 14 in the 83rd Hunger Games in the bloodbath. I sighed and Nago asked "You okay?" I nodded and said "Just thinking about last year." He looked at me "It will be alright." I smiled and then Koi comes out "Okay lets go guys." We all got up and headed to the reaping area for another games.

**Tick Scalescum POV 1**

"Get up dammit!" shouted my dad. My dad has been brutal like this since mom died by Peacekeepers. My younger sister who's bed is next to me looks scared. She is only 8 and she has to go through these things.. I went to her and hugged her "It's alright Sally." I whispered. She started crying and sniffed. Our dad shouted again "Get down and eat breakfast! It's reaping day!" "Were coming!" I shouted loud enough. I told Sally "Lets get ready okay?" she nodded. I brush her golden hair and dress her in a blue skirt and blue shirt then I tell her "Go downstairs and tell dad I will be there soon." she nodded and walked downstairs. I brush my short, curly, blond hair and dress in a button-down blue shirt and black pants and go downstairs. Once I get there Sally's eating with dad, their eating burnt toast. I sit down and started to eat. Dad ignores me and says "Are you going?" I know what he means, asking me if I am going to volunteer for the games. "Maybe." is all I say, he grunted. "Lets get going." he got up. I take my brunt toast with me, Sally finished hers. Then we left for the reaping.

**Lotus POV 2**

Me and my friends go to the 16 year olds, but me, Yuki, and Nirvana go to the girls and Bolverk and Nago go to the boys. I see Goldie already there. My brothers were here to. Goldie "You guys already?" we all nodded.

**Tick POV 2**

We got there, my dad took my sister and went to where the other parents were. I then stood with the 15 year old boys and waited for it to start.

**No One's POV**

"Hello district 4!" the escort Primera Jones said. "Another year, another games, and a video for you all." She pressed a button and the screen turned on. It showed the games and the rebellion and so fourth. Primera said "Nice isn't it?" "Now for the moment, ladies first."

**Lotus POV 3**

It's time, who will get picked. She went to the girls bowl and picked a name and walked to the microphone and said "Lotus Balticea!", 'No!' I thought. My sister froze in place but I walked up to the stage. Primera "Wonderful, now for the boys."

**Tick POV 3**

That girl, Lotus is so nervous you can see her shake from here. Primera picks a boy name and shouted "Jim Fong!" "I volunteer!" I shouted right away. Primera "Well, well show yourself my dear." I came out in view right in the middle. Then the Peacekeepers grabbed into the stage. Jim who was 15 walked off, Primera came to me "What's your name?" "Tick Scalescum."

**Lotus POV 4**

I seen this kid before, I felt bas for him. But before I could think anymore Primera said "Our tributes for district 4 Lotus Balticea and Tick Scalecsum!" "Shake hands you two." I felt nervous but I took his hand. Then at last we went in the Capitol building for our last goodbyes…forever.


	5. D5 Reaping

**I Do Not Own The Hunger Games!**

**District 5:Power**

Escort-Bella Joy(52)

Mentors-Pitera Patient(44)

Anna Strod(27)

**Zenobia "Bia" Spottenswood POV 1**

I was walking to my mother's house with my best friend Mafeu, he has blond hair and handsome green eyes, whose dad is a victor and I stay at their house when mom is really drunk. From what I heard, my mother was pregnant during her games, the 70th. But of course she won, but a week later dad died during a power plant incident. When I was born thought the other kids taught me and helped me to walk and talk and such. If it weren't for them I wouldn't be here now. Mafeu looked at me "You alright Bia?" Bia was a nickname I liked, it's better then my real name Zenobia. "I'm alright Mafeu, just worried about my mom." he nodded and we got to my mom's place in the victor village. I knocked on the door but no one answered. I pushed the door open and the house smelled like no one has cleaned the place in forever. "Mom you there?" I shouted. Me and Mafeu looked around the house. The we see her, my mom Fennia on the floor. Her red hair all tangled. "Mom!" I ran to her and with the help of Mafeu got her on a chair. I checked her pulse and sighed in relief "She's alright." but I talked to soon because she threw up all over my reaping clothes and in my black-brown hair and also on my ivory pale skin. Mafeu "You alright Bia?" I nodded. "You get cleaned up while I get your mom tidy up." "Alright." I went up to the showers and grab a pair of clothes I left here, just in case. I took a quick shower and changed into black dress pants and a blowy purple blouse and went downstairs. "Thanks." I said as I came to check on them. "No problem, your cleaned." I nodded. "Yeah." "We can check on her later." then we both headed out to the 84th reaping.

**Teo Frakinvelt POV 1**

I woke up to the sound of my younger brother Sam who is 10. The only reason he woke me up is because it's the day of the reaping. I shook him off and he left me alone. I wasn't always like this I think. It's only because dad died in a power plant accident when I was 5. Plus mom is not as loving anymore. Kids call me a mute. I haven't talked since I was 5 when dad died. My mom told me and Sam my body and brain can't say what I want or need. I get up though and change into a white t-shirt with black shorts. Then I go downstairs to see Sam in the same clothes as me and eating toast and drinking milk. I sit down and started to eat. Kara my mom was only drinking coffee. After a while we finished and the 3 of us leave for the reaping.

**Zenobia "Bia" POV 2**

Me and Mafeu separated into girls and boys. I waited for the reaping to start. Sometimes people would stare at me because I am a victor child. But I am used to it because it's been like this since I was born.

**Teo POV 2**

I head to wait in line while my mom and Sam wait with the other parents and other citizens. The Peacekeepers take my blood and let me go inside. Then I stand with the 13 year old boys and I wait for it to start.

**No One's POV**

"Welcome district 5 to the 84th annual Hunger Games reaping!" the escort Bella Joy said. "Another exciting year and we all can't wait." "Now girls first."

**Zenobia "Bia" POV 3**

Man our escort Bella really drives me crazy. I watched her go to the girl names and picked one and walked to the microphone. She opened it and said "Zenobia Spottenswood!" I heard her say my name and then people turn to me and moved away from me. Peacekeepers guided me up to the stage were Bella put her hand on my shoulder and asked "Aren't you Fennia Spottenswood's daughter?" I nodded and Bella smiled "Wonderful indeed, a victors child going into the games." "Now for the boys."

**Teo POV 3**

Spottenswood, the victor who was pregnant during her games. I watched Bella go to the boys names and said "Teo Frakinvelt!" my name got picked? Why me? But I couldn't speak up and the Peacekeepers guided me on stage and Bella made me stand next to Zenobia. "Our tributes for district 5 Zenobia Spottenswood and Teo Frakinvelt!" we then shook hands and left to go inside the Capitol building.


	6. D6 Reaping

_My last chapter until Thursday or Friday at the latest because of marching band camp. I hope you enjoy…._

**I Do Not Own The Hunger Games!**

**District 6:Transportation**

Escort-Leo Ward(52)

Mentors-Ash Wood(26)

April Wood(21)

**Salinara James POV 1**

You think I live a good life? Well I don't, I'm in a train wheel factory working my butt off. I am bruised and tired from working. My parents sold me for money because of only one thing, they wanted a son not a daughter, and now this year is the 84th Hunger Games. I'm surprised I didn't get picked to be in the games yet considering my boss forces the kids to put give extra tesserare in. But if I went in the games I would be dead because I'm blind in one eye from a accident in this factory. Then my boss comes in "Hurry up and get dressed you scrap mouths!" then me and a few other kids get up to get changed into our reaping clothes. I grab a torn black and white dress and also a blue-green ribbon to go with my eyes. I also try to brush my long, filthy, dirty, blond hair the best I could. Then all of us including adults head to the reaping area.

**Crane Rush POV 1**

I am the son of Max Rush. He owns a train wheel company factory in district 6. I hear him yell at the kids and adults who work in the factory and told them to get dressed. I was already dressed in a brown t-shirt and brown pants. Then my dad entered his office which I was in and he says "You ready son?" I looked at him "As always." he started to walk out "Lets get going." I nodded and walked out for my last reaping for my life.

**Salinara POV 2**

We get there and sign in. I walked inside after I signed in and walked to the 17 year old girls who were waiting to. I pray even there are many slips of paper in the bowl I won't get picked. Please I pray.

**Crane POV 2**

We arrive and sign in. I walk in and walk to the 18 year old boys. By looking at some boys and thinking 'I'm not going to get picked.' then it began.

**No One's POV **

"Hello, hello district 6 to another Hunger Games." the escort Leo Ward said. "Now we are going to start." "We will skip the video as you all know it." "As usual ladies first."

**Salinara POV 3**

He said ladies first, all the girls watched him go to the bowl with girl names. All the girls tensed including me. He put his hand in it and picked one and walked to the microphone. He then opened it and said "Salinara James!" I froze. The girls walked away from me and made me the only one in the center of the girl side. Then the Peacekeepers grabbed me and guided me onto stage. When I get on stage I see mom and dad! Mom was hiding her face while dad had no emotion set in. Leo "Now for the boys."

**Crane POV 3**

This girl works for my dad's train heel factory. I seen her a couple times while she worked. Leo had a boys name while I was in thought. He opened it and said "Crane Rush!" I just got picked for my last year and I never put tesserare in either. I walked on stage with Peacekeepers. Leo spoke "Our tributes Salinara James and Crane Rush!" "Shake hands now." she takes mine and we were guided into the Capitol building.


	7. D7 Reaping

**I Do Not Own The Hunger Games!**

**District 7:Lumber**

Escort-Jamie Swan(33)

Mentors-Derek Castle(43)

Fox Franklin(65)

**Katrina Welais POV 1**

I feel my cat, Fluffier's a Persian who woke me up, I hugged him. He was the closet thing to me besides my older brother who died when I was six and since then I have been closed off from the outside world. Even my parents Catherine and Peter don't force me to speak out loud to them or anyone. My brother died from tress falling out of a trunk, others died as well during the accident. Then my friend Rose comes in, she's 14 like me with the same blond hair. "Hey." she said, "Hi." I get up. She's dressed in a blue-green dress with her hair braided. I go to the bathroom and I change into a green dress, brush my teeth, and go back to my room. Rose was petting Fluffier's, she looked up "Did you eat?" I shook my head. "I don't need to, we can just go to the reaping now." Rose nodded. We went downstairs and I see my mom and dad finished eating, my mom asked "You two ready to go?" we both nodded and all four of us left for the reaping.

**Julian "Wasp" Milner POV 1**

I'm in the living room reading a history book while thinking of my family who died. My dad got show by Peacekeepers for blaming the Capitol on my mom's death. My mom died when I was 2, and father died 7 years after. Now I live with my brother Ethen who is 23 and his girlfriend Ella. We live in a small house in the poorest part of the district. Then my brother comes in "Wasp I heard something from school." Wasp is a nickname I got by a friend, I liked it. Ethen "Did you put glue on someone's desk?" I looked at him "So what if I did?" Ethen sighed "Julian…why do you cause trouble?" I didn't answer. "Go get changed." I got up and went to my room to change. I grab a light blue t-shirt and beige chinos, then I went back downstairs. Ethen and Ella were downstairs "Ready?" asked Ella, I nodded and we left for my first reaping.

**Katrina POV 2**

My parents go to the other parents when we get to the reaping area while me and Rose wait in line to sign in. I see our escort Jamie Swan with a pink wig. Rose took her blood first and went inside. The Peacekeepers took my blood and I went inside and followed Rose. We stand together and we wait for the reaping to start.

**Julian "Wasp" POV 2**

All three of us get there and I wait to take my blood. I went after another 12 year old boy, it was one of the triplets I know, Nyx! He turned and waited for me. After they took my blood I went to Nyx, "Hey." his brothers Nash and Neas, all 3 were triplets. "Ready Nyx?" he looked nervous "Yeah…" then we stand to wait for the reaping to start.

**No One's POV**

The escort Jamie Swan walked to the microphone "Hello, hello district 7 to another Hunger Games." "Now why don't we get started with the reaping, as usual ladies first."

**Katrina POV 3**

Ladies, she called us. Jamie picked a girls name right away and walked to the microphone. She opened the piece of paper and said clearly "Katrina Welais!" Rose looked at me shock. But I walked to the center were the Peacekeepers were waiting. They guided me onto stage next to Jamie. Jamie "Very wonderful, now for the boys."

**Julian "Wasp" POV 3**

Katrina, it's like I know the name but I don't think about it right now because Jamie put her hands through the boys bowl of names. She grabbed one after what seemed like forever and walked to the microphone. She opened it "Nyx Land!" I did not know what I just did when I shouted "I volunteer!" I then put my hand down. The Peacekeepers guided me on stage. Jamie "How wonderful a 12 year old volunteering for another 12 year old, what's your name?" I said "Julian Milner." Jamie "Our tributes Katrina Welais and Julian Milner!" "Shake hands dears." we do and then we were guided into the Capitol building.


	8. D8 Reaping

**I Do Not Own The Hunger Games!**

**District 8:Textiles**

Escort-Tiger Lily(37)

Mentors-Tom Strong(61)

Maggie Levels(19)

**Lacey Yarn POV 1**

I was already eating breakfast with my family. My dad, Mayor Naedle Yarn, my mom Fernia, my older brother Naedle Jr, and younger brother Thatch, then of course out black cat Thread, and lastly my black and white dog Moonshadow. We were eating waffles with bacon and orange juice while the pets had there regular dog and cat food. My dad spoke "So another reaping…" Naedle Jr "My last year." he sighed in relief, Jr was yes 18 years old. Thatch stopped eating "But it's my first." I looked at him and said "Don't worry, your names only in there once." "And you won't have to put more slips of paper at all." he nodded and ate again. So after we finished we all got ready. I was dressed in a turquoise. blue, sleeveless dress about kneeling with blue heels and white gloves then I went downstairs. When I went down I see my mom had a red dress, red heels, and white gloves to. My dad had a black suit, Jr has a decent silver suit while Thatch has a blue suit. My dad looked around "Ready?" we all nodded and left for the reaping.

**Sena Silksyde POV 1**

I was up trying to get my black, long sleeve shirt on with white shorts. Then I grab a green cap and put it on. My younger sister Luna comes in, a 8 year old brat who thinks she knows everything. "What's that?" she pointed to my green cap. I touched it "It's a cap." Luna shook her head "Mom won't like that you know…" she then shouted "Mom, Sena is being improper!" My mom then comes in and looks at me "Sena take the cap off." Luna copied her and I couldn't take it so I said "Shut up Luna!" then my mom slapped me then moved her hand fast and just said "Lets get going to the reaping." I took off the cap and went downstairs. Then after all that we left for the reaping.

**Lacey POV 2**

We all got to the reaping which wasn't to far from our house. My dad entered and went onstage to the other government people of district 8. I waited in line with my brothers, when it was my turn the Peacekeeper took my blood and fingerprint and I walk in. I turn around to see Thatch and Jr walk in and go to the boys side while I go to the girls side. Then we all wait for another reaping and a another games.

**Sena POV 2**

We got to the reaping area at last. I see my best friend Platinum, he was waiting inside for ,me. After the Peacekeeper took my blood and I rush inside. "Hey Sena." he said, I waved "Hey you ready for another year?" he nodded. We stand with the 17 year old boys. I turn to see Lacey, the mayor's daughter in a nice dress. Everyone knows her and wants to be her friend. Then our escort Tiger Lily takes the stage.

**No One's POV **

Tiger Lily went on stage with a smile "Hello district 8 to another Hunger Games!" "We will skip the video so we can start with the girls first." she walked to the bowl with girl names in it and went through it.

**Lacey POV 3**

I breathed in and out as she walked to the crystal bowl with the girl names in it. Tiger put her hand in it for a while before taking one slip of paper. She then walked to the microphone and opened it, then she said "Roxy Dager!" I look to see who that was. It was in front by the 12 year old girls! Roxy was walking to the front guided by Peacekeepers, I then shouted "I volunteer!" Tiger looked "We have a volunteer from our district." I went to Roxy and said "Go Roxy get out of here." she was about to cry. Then the Peacekeepers dragged her away. I stand back and turn to go on stage when I hear my mom shout "No Lacey! Don't do it!" I turn to see my mom coming. But before she could do anything the Peacekeepers dragged her outside the reaping area. I could hear her shouting "Lacey!" then I went on stage when Tiger took me and said "You are Lacey Yarn if I am correct?" I nodded and said "Yes I am." Tiger smiled and said "Awesome my dear, now lets see what we get for the boys."

**Sena POV 3**

The mayor's daughter volunteered? It amazed me and everyone here in district 8, this news will get to the Capitol for sure. After that the boys watched Tiger go to the bowl with boys names in it she picked one and walked to the microphone. She then opened it and said "Sena Silksyde!" I flinch, Platinum did to. The Peacekeepers drag me out and onto stage. The Tiger said "Very good, our tributes Lacey Yarn and Sena Silksyde!" we then shook hands and went into the Capitol building for goodbyes.


	9. D9 Reaping

_Sorry for not loading another chapter, I have been busy with school and marching band. So here is chapter 9. Enjoy: )_

**I Do Not Own The Hunger Games!**

**District 9:Grain**

Escort-Shelby Townsend(60)

Mentors-Chase Stane(45)

Nicole Word(39)

**Lilah Martez POV 1**

Sometimes I wonder what a real family was like. My mom and dad died when I was 6 and I don't know what happened to them. But every since then I have lived with my best friend Dennis, he lives with his mom and dad. We were dressing up for the reaping in our outfits. I was in a blue t-shirt and jeans while Dennis was in a yellow t-shirt and jeans. While he was using the bathroom I was brushing my long black hair into the best I could. Dennis's mom Leigh called us "Lilah! Dennis! Time for breakfast!" I shouted "Coming!" Dennis shouted he was coming to. I walked downstairs to see Dennis's parents putting breakfast on the table. "Hello." I said, "Well good morning Lilah." Aunty Leight said. Uncle John, Dennis's dad spoke "Did you have a good sleep?" I nodded and then Dennis came down. He sat down and clapped his hands together "Thank you for the meal." then he ate. I can't stop thinking about today though. After we finished we all got up and made sure we looked good and walked out of the house.

**Max Hazel POV 1**

I'm in my house with my girlfriend Isabelle and our son Shane who is 6 months old. Yes I did it with a girl who I love with my life. Me and Isabelle plan to get married as soon as we both turn 18 and we are 17 now, one more year to wait. I have no parents, they died from Peacekeepers when I was 10. Isabelle gives Shane to me and goes up to change. I'm already dressed for today's reaping, white t-shirt and blue jeans. Shane was dressed in the same thing as me. Then Isabelle comes down after changing in a yellow dress and her brown wavy hair all dressed. I went to her and kissed her forehead "My you are beautiful my dear." she smiled "As do you but the word handsome fits you." Shane smiles and laughs. We grabbed our things to get ready, but before we left I grabbed a baby bottle with milk in it and gave it to Shane. He took it and drank it, "Ready?" I asked. Isabelle nodded "As I ever will be." then we walked out for the reaping.

**Lilah POV 2**

We all got to the reaping area and me and Dennis walked to the line to got inside while Dennis's parents just go inside. Dennis goes first as the Peacekeeper takes his blood then he goes in. I go next as the Peacekeepers take my blood, then I go and follow Dennis. I walk to Dennis and whispered "Good luck." he nodded and whispered back "You to." then we went separate into girls and boys and waited for the reaping to start.

**Max POV 2**

Me and Isabelle get to the reaping area and when we get there the area was crowded. Then comes to us, she is our next door neighbor, a old lady who sometimes helps us with Shane when we need it. I greeted her "Hello ." "Hello dear and to you to Isabelle." Isabelle nodded to her while holding Shane. Shane smiled when he saw her and took him. She then walked to the other adults and kids to young to be in the reaping. I turn to Isabelle "Ready?" she nodded "Yes I am." we the walked to the line and stayed together holding hands. The Peacekeeper took my blood and I go inside, then Isabelle followed right after me. "I hugged her and said "Good luck." "To you as well." she said. Then we went into our separate sections for the reaping.

**No One's POV**

The escort Shelby Townsend walks onto the stage and speaks into the microphone "Hello, hello district 9 to another Hunger Games!" "Now we shall pick tributes now for the 84th annual Hunger Games so lets get started now shall we." "As usual ladies first." she then walked to the bowl of girl names.

**Lilah POV 3**

I looked onto the boys side and I see Dennis look at me. He nodded and I nodded back. Shelby was already walking to the microphone with a name. She opened it and said clearly "Lilah Martez!" I freeze, my name got picked. I didn't look at Dennis as I walked to the Peacekeepers, and I was guided on stage and I look at my district. Shelby "Fantastic, now for the boys next." she then walked to the bowl with the boy names in it.

**Max POV 3**

Shelby already had a name and walked to the microphone. She smiled then opened it and said "Max Hazel!" I looked at the boys around me who moved out of the way. I walked to the center where Peacekeepers guided me onto stage next to Shelby. "Our tributes Lilah Martez and Max Hazel!" "Now shake hands." she took mines and we were guided into the Capitol building.


	10. D10 Reaping

**I Do Not Own The Hunger Games!**

**District 10:Livestock**

Escort-Holly Lily(37)

Mentors-Tyler Reed(17)

Kara Nakagawa(17)

**Lila Summers POV 1**

I live a not bad life. My parents Felica and Dax own a candy store in district 10. I'm sitting behind the counter when my 4 little brothers come running in. They were playing tag, when I couldn't take it anymore I shouted "Daveed, Code, Jace, and Keven would you keep quiet in the shop or forever in that matter!" Yes I am the oldest of 5 annoying little brothers. Daveed who is 12 says "You and your fantasies." I sighed, it was true I was into writing stories and such. Code who is 10 hanged behind Daveed said nothing, he always been the quiet one. Jace the 6 year old and Keven who is 5 asked at the same time "Can we have candy?" "No." I said. Just then my parents come out of the back of the shop. They were dressed in yellow and brown, and so are my siblings. I was dressed in a yellow strapless dress. My mom came to me and opened her hand up and inside her hand was a white flower. She told me "For you." she puts it in my hair. I touched it and smiled "Thanks mom." she nodded and looked at us "Ready kids?" we nodded and walked towards the reaping area.

**Curtis Tower POV 1**

"Come on!" I shouted. I was on my brown thoroughbred horse named Mickey. We were trying to herd a bunch of cattle to a certain part of the field in my family's ranch. The sun was almost up; I'm a early riser, I always have been. When I got the herd to the spot I stop Mickey and I take in a deep breath in and then out. I hear a horse whine in the distance and I turn my head around. I see my dad Sean on his horse ridding towards me. He stopped right besides me and said "Hey son you better get ready for the reaping." I sighed. My father then touched my shoulder "The sooner you get ready the faster it will go." I nodded. I then turn Mickey towards the barn and made him run back. When I got there I just put Mickey in his pen and closed his door and rushed in the house. My mom Victoria was cleaning up inside the house. I kiss her forehead and said "Good morning mom." then I walked upstairs "Rushing I see." I hear my mom said as I went up. I go to my room and grab a black buttoned up shirt and blue jeans. Then I go downstairs and see mom and dad talking. My dad turned to me as I came down "You forgot to take care of your horse." then it came to me, I rubbed my head "Sorry you know a rush." he smiled "It's alright son, lets get going." I nodded and all three of us walked out our door and to the reaping.

**Lila POV 2**

Me and my family got to the reaping area. My mom and dad turn to me and Daveed; my mom told us "Good luck to both of you." "Thanks mom." I said, Daveed was quiet for once. Then mom and dad took Code, Jace, and Keven to the other parents and younger kids in the back waiting. I guided Daveed to the line to sign in. The Peacekeeper grabbed his hand for blood, Daveed flinched but then after he was done he walked in. Once the Peacekeeper took mine I followed Daveed. I give him a pat on the head and then we separate into girls and boys and wait for the reaping to start.

**Curtis POV 2**

I get there with my mom and dad, my dad looked at me "May luck be with you son." I nodded "As do I." then I walked to the line to sign in while my parents go to the back and wait for this day to be over with. I am used to this every year but the 12 year olds aren't. The look on their faces are shock. I was next in line, the Peacekeeper took my blood and I walked inside; I then walked to the 16 year old boys to see no one talking. It is always like this I suppose since it is reaping day and no one talks to each other, it's like a silent day for everyone and every living thing. Then the reaping began.

**No One's POV**

The district 10 escort Holly Lily went onto the stage and tapped the microphone once and spoke "Hello to a beautiful day district 10." "And to another reaping or the 84th Hunger Games." "Now lets skip the introductions and pick the ladies first." she then walked to the crystal bowl of girl names.

**Lila POV 3**

I gulped hoping my name wouldn't get picked, Holly put her hand in the bowl and swished the folded papers with the girl names on it. She then picked one slip of paper and walked toward the microphone. She smiled and opened it and said "Lila Summers!" the after she called my name the girls around me walked away from me making me alone in girl section. Then the Peacekeepers grabbed me, then I heard Daveed's voice from the front "Lila!" he ran into my arms saying "No please!" I tired to quiet him down "Shh Daveed it's alright." he was crying. One Peacekeeper carried him out of the area. I then went onstage, I heard Daveed screaming for me not to go on the stage. Holly put me on the left side of her and smiled again "Now for the boys."

**Curtis POV 3**

What a scene, she looks like she was going to cry. Holly then brought a boy's name to the microphone and opened it "Curtis Tower!" I froze as the boys moved away from me slowly. The Peacekeepers guided me onto the stage and Holly put me on her right side. Holly "Our 2 wonderful tributes Lila Summers and Curtis Tower!" "Shake hands now." I took Lila's hand which were sweaty and let go of it. Then Holly guided us into the Capitol building for last goodbyes.


	11. D11 Reaping

_Hey guys I have been super busy because of marching band. But today is the last day ;) I am happy and sad but any who I should be able to write more often so please enjoy this chapter._

**I Do Not Own The Hunger Games!**

**District 11:Agriculture**

Escort-Kylie Chun(39)

Mentors-Brandon Hopper(64)

Stacey Thompson(63)

**Callerin Jonesta POV 1**

The sun wasn't even up yet and I am running around the district until I have to go home to get dressed for the reaping. Right now I am trying to forget the memories I have in my head that keep popping up; my older brothers and younger sister getting killed in the games. Callid, one of my older brothers who was 17 died in the 81st Hunger Games and was killed by the Capitol mutts; he died in the final five. Then my last older sibling and brother Theron who was 16 died in the 82nd Hunger Games in the bloodbath. Then last year my younger sister named Merlin died at 12 years of age; she got killed on the 5th day by Careers who found her in the tree. I regret not volunteering for her and even till this day. After my family got picked 3 years in a row my mom Ariana has closed herself from the rest of the family and the world. My dad Cragen tries to help mom and barely spends time with me and my 2 younger siblings I have left. I got home sweating and then I walk inside to the kitchen to see my younger brother and sister eating soggy cereal. Keisher my younger brother at 12 was swishing the cereal around. Then I see Kainit doing the same and she is 12 to. I grab some water and a piece of toast; then I turn to my siblings and said "Hi guys." they nodded that they heard me and then I go upstairs to my room. I eat my toast fast and drink my whole bottle of water. When I got to my room I went to my closet and picked a white buttoned up shirt, a pair of beige shorts, and bring out my brown hiking boots. I get changed in my room and brush my bushy dark the best I can. I stopped for a moment and sighed thinking how I could have a twin sister here with my to calm me but she died at birth. I always wonder what it would have been like, but before I could think any further my dad came in my room and said "You ready?" I nodded touching my dark, smooth arm. We went downstairs where Kainit touched my left hand where my little finger was missing from a harvest accident. I smiled at her and said "It's alright." my mom who didn't say anything was holding dad's hand. Dad spoke "Lets go kids." we all nodded and walked out of the door to the reaping.

**Wolfband Stride POV 1**

Here I am, getting ready for another reaping. I never thought the Hunger Games would come back even after the rebellion. I rush my black hair that's down to my neck and rub my cream color skin. It's weird now that I am thinking about it, I'm one of the only people here in district 11 who have cream skin. My mom Amanita has cream skin to but my father Muscan has darker skin; but my father died a while ago. I didn't know him much, then after thinking my 2 younger sisters Gemma and Bluebell come in. Gemma a 10 year kid red head who always giggles held on to Bluebell. Bluebell on the other hand is a very interesting 12 year old girl; when she was born she had little blue hairs and that hair grew till this day, still blue. I then sighed "Don't you guys need to change?" Gemma answered "We did already Wolfbane." and she was right. Gemma was in a yellow sundress and Bluebell in well a dark blue dress. Bluebell had a package in her hands, I asked "What is this you have with you?" she said "From Tigres." Tigres is my 19 year old brother who I am very close to. I took it in my hand and open it on my bed. Inside the package was a black t-shirt, black shorts, and black sneakers. When I turn to talk to my sisters they were gone, I sighed but then hear a giggle and smiled. Then Tigres comes in; leaning on my door wearing the same thing and said "Like it?" I nodded "Of coarse." he the comes in and said "I'm glad you like it." I took the shirt I was wearing and put on the black t-shirt and I also changed my shorts to. I sat on my bed to put on my sneakers and he said "Everyone else is ready by the way." I nodded again and walked down with him and I see my mom and sisters ready. Mom looked at us "Ready boys?" I responded "Yup." Tigres nodded. Then all of us walked out of our house and to the reaping.

**Callerin POV 2**

Me and my family got to the reaping area in time. My father who still had his hand on mom said to me and my siblings "I hope things turn out better then the years before." all 3 of us nodded then my dad guided mom to the other adults in the back. I turn to Keisher and Kainit who held each others hands. I hugged them and said "Lets get going." they nodded as we walked to the table were Peacekeepers were taking kids blood and fingerprint. I put Keisher first then Kainit. After they took their blood I went next, the Peacekeeper took my blood and fingerprint and I went inside to follow my siblings inside. I looked at Keisher and said "Find your friends in your age group and once the reaping is over I will find you okay?" he nodded almost crying. He then walked to the 12 year old boys. I then turn to Kainit and said "I will pick you up to after." she nodded and walked to her age group which was the 12 year old girls. After all that I walked to my age group and waited for the reaping to start.

**Wolfbane POV 2**

We all got to the reaping place in one piece. My mom held Gemma's hand and said to me and Bluebell "Good luck." I look at mom "Thanks." Bluebell is quiet, it is her first reaping after all so I'm not surprised since she is quiet now. My brother comes and hugs me and said "Good luck." I hugged him back "Thanks man." then he lets go and him, my mom, and my older brother go to the other adults in the back of the reaping area. Then I hear "Hey Wolfbane." I turn to see Monkshood and Lili, my best friends. They were 15 to, Monkshood is outgoing with red spikes as his hair and Lili has long blond hair and a somewhat dirty face. I shake hands with them and hugged them and we walked to the signing area. I told Bluebell to go first, she went to one Peacekeeper who took her blood and she went inside. I then went next and follow Bluebell inside. After we got inside Lili holds Bluebell's hand and said "I'll take her with me to the girls side." she then took Bluebell and then me and Monkshood go to the boys, standing side by side and then the reaping began.

**No One's POV**

The district 11 escort Kylie Chun took the stage and spoke in the microphone "Hello yet again district 11, lets get going right away with ladies first." she smiled and turned to walk towards the bowl with girl names in it.

**Callerin POV 3**

All the girls watched Kylie go to the bowl. She swished around until she picked a name. She went to the microphone and opened the slip of paper and said "Callerin Jonesta!" I freeze in my place as the other girls moved away from me. Kylie saw me "Don't be shy my dear come on now." I walked towards the center where the Peacekeepers waited. I walked with them to the stage and as I was walking I heard my mom crying. After I got on stage Kylie spoke again "Now for the gentlemen." she walked to the bowl with girl names.

**Wolfbane POV 3**

The name Jonesta, the family that got picked 3 times now 4 times in a row for the games. I wonder how the family feels about getting picked so many times. But now I watch Kylie pick a name and go to the microphone. She opened the paper and said "Wolfbane Stride!" I freeze like Callerin after my name got picked, I mean out of hundreds. I walk quietly to the Peacekeepers who then guided me on stage. Kylie put me by Callerin and said "Our tributes Callerin Jonesta and Wolfbane Stride!" then we shook hands with each other and then go inside the Capitol building for goodbyes.


	12. D12 Reaping

_Sorry for not updating in a month. I have been busy like everyone else because of school, the holidays, etc. But here is the new chapter and the last reaping._

**I Do Not Own The Hunger Games!**

**District 12:Coal Mining**

Escort-Juliet Pickit(48)

**Zoey Nightshade POV 1**

I'm up early to cook breakfast for my younger sister and brother who are still sleeping. Why you may ask why I am cooking, well both of my parents died in a coal mining accident a while ago and I don't like to think about it at all. Right now I am cooking toast and bacon which is sizzling on the stove. I brush my raven black hair out of the way so it doesn't get brunt and then I felt my scar on my left eye; the one I got from protecting Amelia(12) and Reggie(10), my younger sister and brother from being beaten up by some bullies. Then I hear footsteps coming down the stairs and I see Amelia and Reggie dressed in their reaping clothes, Amelia is in a light blue dress to match her eyes and Reggie was in a black t-shirt and jeans. I turn to them "Good morning." they nodded that they heard me and sat on the table. I split the toast and bacon onto 2 plates and gave it to my siblings. Then I heard a male voice "Anyone home?" then another voice; a female this time said "Can't you knock?" I smiled and said "In the kitchen!" the my friends Cassie who is 16 and Rick who is 19 comes in a moment later. Rick "Hello family." he smiled. Cassie punched him "You idiot!" I laughed and said "Nice clothes." Cassie was in a light pink dress and Rick was in a blue buttoned up t-shirt and jeans. Cassie said "You to." I was in a dark purple dress "Thanks." I smiled. My siblings finished their breakfast and washed their dishes. Rick spoke again "Oh I forgot." he held a package "It's from that kid Dickie West." I took the package and inside was food. Dickie West is a victor's child who helps me take care of my family after my parents died. I put the package down on the counter and looked at my friends and siblings and said "You guys ready to go to the reaping?" they nodded and walked out of the door toward the reaping.

**Dickie West POV 1**

I woke up to the licking of my dog Killer, a German Shepherd. "Okay, okay I'm up." I got up and grabbed something to wear, blue jeans and a blue t-shirt. I put my clothes on and then my mom Skie West comes in. My mom was a victor in the Hunger Games a couple of years ago and married my dad, Tim. My mom looked at me and smiled, then said "Go eat, I made pancakes." I nodded "Thanks mom." she then asked me "Did you go and see Zoey already?" I shook my head "I just dropped a few things off at her door yesterday and left." she looked at me and said "Okay go downstairs now." she then left to go down. I followed her down and see my dad seating down on the kitchen table with a empty plate with syrup on it. "Good morning son." my dad greeted me. "Hi dad." I sit down and started to eat as fast as I could. My mom washed my dad's dishes. Killer comes by me and looks at me. "No." I tell him, he stared at me with the usual puppy eyes. I sighed and sneaked him a little piece and ate the rest. I then finished eating and put my plate in the sink and washed it. I looked at my parents "Can we go now?" they nodded in approval. I petted Killer's head and then me and my parents walked out the door to the reaping.

**Zoey POV 2**

We all arrived at the reaping area. I give Reggie to Rick hand to hand and said to Rick "Take him with you to the back." he nodded and said "We will both be watching." Rick the left with Reggie in tow to the other parents and kids in back, watching. Me, Amelia, and Cassie go to the line to sign in and go inside. Cassie went in first in line, then Amelia, and lastly me. The Peacekeepers took Cassie's blood and then told her to go inside. Amelia froze in line but I urged her forward. She went to one Peacekeeper and they took her blood and then she went inside. Then I went next, the Peacekeeper took my hand hard and took my blood and told me to go inside. I see Cassie and Amelia holding hands, waiting for me. I went to them and bent down to Amelia's level and hugged her, she didn't say anything, she was as nervous as a mouse being chased by a cat. I told her "Amelia it's okay, just go by your friends and I will get as soon as possible." she nodded and walked to the 12 year olds. I look at Cassie who then hugged me out of random. I hugged her back and said "We'll get through it, together." she nodded and said "I know we will." then she went to the 16 year olds while I walked to the 17 year olds and then we waited for the reaping to start.

**Dickie POV 2**

Me and my parents got to the reaping area. My mom kissed my forehead and said "I have to go up front by the mayor and after the reaping is over me and your dad will come and find you." "Thanks mom I said and she walked through the kids to get on the stage. My dad looked at me and said "Good luck Dickie." I nodded to him "Thanks dad." he then went into the back to the other parents and kids. I went to the line and waited for my turn to take blood. The line went down and down till it was my turn. The Peacekeeper took my hand and took my blood. After he was done I went inside and walked to the 16 year old boys and then the reaping started.

**No One's POV**

The escort Juliet Pickit took the stage. She went to the microphone "Hello to a beautiful day district 12!" no one answered. Juliet looked at the crowd of silent children "Well then lets get started shall we." "As usual ladies first." she walked to the bowl of girl names in it. All the girls watched Juliet walk calmly to the girl names. She got to the bowl and put her hand in and picked one right away. Then she walked to the microphone with that one piece of paper. When she got there she opened it and said "Our female tribute for district 12 for this year's games is Amelia Nightshade!"

**Zoey POV 3**

I froze when Juliet just said my younger sister's name. I see my sister walk to the center to where the Peacekeepers were waiting to bring her up. I move through the girls my age till I got to the center and shouted "I volunteer!" my sister and the Peacekeepers turned around. Juliet "My my district 12 has there second volunteer ever." "Come up my dear." the Peacekeepers guided Amelia away before I could say anything to her. I went on stage and said "What's your name dear?" I replied "Zoey Nightshade." Juliet smiled "The older sister I see, just like before." "Good now for the boys."

**Dickie POV 3**

No this can't be happening; why did Zoey's younger sister get picked? If she didn't Zoey wouldn't be up there. My attention then turned to Juliet who already had a slip of paper with a boy's name in it. She went to the microphone and opened it and said it clearly "Dickie West!" I heard my her say my name I know it but yet my body won't move. The boys moved away from me as Peacekeepers grabbed me and I walked on stage. I walked up, my mom not looking at me. Juliet "A victor's son going into the games. Won't it be fun?" no one answered. "Our tributes Zoey Nightshade and Dickie West!": "Shake hands now." I took Zoey's hand. She stared at me with scared eyes. I understood them, then Juliet pushed both of us in the building for last goodbyes.


	13. Mentor Information:Districts 1-6

_Okay since people aren't really into this story I will not write paragraphs until the games start. I will just state the important things in bullet form._

_Also when I say "Wore…." I mean on what they wore when they saw the tributes on the train ride to the Capitol._

_P.S. This is replacing the train rides_

**I Do Not Own The Hunger Games!**

District 1

**Mentors**

**~Kayla Gills(30)**

-Wore a black tank top and blank pants(But she usually wears this anyway)

-Blond hair, white skin, and light blue eyes

-Won her games by using brutal skills and killed the boy from district 4 to be the victor

-Takes Rayne Token(15) to train for the games

-Skilled in bow and arrows and using spears

-Is very nice and sweet but get on the bad side of her and she will try and kill you

-Has a mother named Jamie and a father named Marcus

-No siblings

**~Evan James(49)**

-Very well muscled guy

-Fair skin with brown hair and brown eyes

-Takes Dustin Moore(14) to train for the games

-Wore plaid t-shirt and blue jeans

-Mother died of sickness. Father is named Damian. Had a older sister named Lily but she died in her HG's

-Best skilled in swords(Any shape and size)

-Killed 12 tributes alone in his games

-Very brutal and never has shown a emotion

District 2

**Mentors**

**~Dove Daves(20)**

-Cream sin with long, brown, beautiful hair

-Likes to wear dresses

-Wore a flowing cream dress to match her skin

-Very beautiful(Men go after her but she fights them off)

-Won her games by acting tuff and stayed out of other peoples ways

-Takes Amber Stone to train for the games(14)

-Best skilled in knives

-Won her games at age 14 and has been the youngest to win the HG in district 2

-Had no smiles in her games and even now

-Has both a mother and father. Mother is named Angel and father is named Hawk.

-Has a younger sister who is called Falcon(17) and looks like Dove

**~Lucas Dillings(42)**

-Takes Slash Howard(17) to train for the games

-Has good muscles

-Has no emotion in him as well

-Wore in a nice blue buttoned up shirt and a pair of blue jeans

-Won his games by his strength and weapon skills

-Mom only, no father. Mom is called Juliet

-Older brother named Dick(50)

-Everyone remembers his game because even when there was a tsunami that killed a lot of tributes he swam to safely despite his big body

District 3

**Mentors**

**~Dixie Spirit(41)**

-Both mom and dad died after Dixie won her games. Also her twin sister who was called Fairy(Killed by the Capitol).

-May look sweet but can show her nasty side if needed so

-Wore a yellow t-shirt with blue jeans

-Won her games by almost acting like a Career, killing any in her way

-Best weapons are knives but prefers sneaking around

-Fair skin with medium brown hair and brown eyes

-Dislikes how she has to train innocent children to fight in these games but does her best to make sure they do their best

-Takes Yvonne Atticus(16) to train for the games

-Wants this year(84th year) to be a district 3 victor since it has been a while since there has been a district 3 victor

**~Gary Bilehus(51)**

-Good tone muscles

-Fair skin with green eyes and black/grey hair

-Takes Miel Belea(15) to train for the games

-Mom and dad died due to old age

-No siblings

-Adopted the tribute Yvonne Atticus(16) at a young age

-Best weapon is spears

-Won his games by planting the bombs all around the arena that were at the Cornucopia and tributes stepped all over them and blew up

District 4

**Mentors**

**~Rose McDonald(59)**

-Takes Lotus Balticea(16) to train for the games

-White skin with little wrinkles. Blue eyes and black hair with a few grey hairs

-Wore a long pick sleeved pink shirt and blue jeans

-Went to her games at 17 and won by staying with the Career pack until they got picked off one by one by other tributes

-Defeated the district 9 female at the time to take the win

-She still smiles off now and then but only to the children from the districts and her grandkid

-Mom and dad both died due to old age

-Younger brother Bee got reaped one year and died on the 4th day by trackerjackers

-Daughter named Frost(31) and she has a daughter named Rebecca(5). And Frost husband is named Bruce(35)

-Rose's husband who is named Andrew(61) is alive and is living in district 4 living in Rose's victor house till she comes home from training the kids for the games

-Best weapon is spears

**~James Pucker(60)**

**-**Wore moss green t-shirt with black jeans

-A little dark skin with brown eyes and brown hair

-Is a silent type of person

-Went to his games at 16 and led his Career pack

-Didn't say much in his games but only to speak when he needed to

-When he was pissed off he killed the male tribute from 1 while they were still in the Career pack

-Lost his whole family when he only 12. His mom, dad, younger and older brother. Then has lived in a orphanage until he went into his games

-Best weapon is swords

-Takes Tick Scalesum(15) to train for the games

District 5

**Mentors**

**~Anna Strod(27)**

**-**Won her games by being sneaky and hiding until the final 5

-White skin with red hair and green eyes

-The Capitol sometimes call her the next 'Girl On Fire'

-Takes Teo Frankinvelt(13) to train for the games

-Father is alive and is named Leo. Mother disappeared and it is unknown on where she is.

-Has 2 siblings. Older sister and a younger sister. Older sister is called Annie(32) and younger sister is called Angelica(23). Both alive and well.

-Had a spear in the games but only used it once when she killed the last tribute to win

-Knows her plants well

**~Pitera Patient(44)**

-Has a son named Mafeu(14)

-Takes Zenobia Spottenswood(14) to train for the games because his son is close with this girl

-Wore a black shirt with black jeans

-Won his games by not killing unless the tributes tried to kill him

-Fair skin with black hair and green eyes

-Mother is alive and is named Sakura. Father died from sickness. Has a twin brother named Paul.

-His wife Marisa died giving birth to Mafeu

-Always has a smile when someone needs it

-Cares for kids a lot and tries his best to give good advice

District 6

**Mentors**

**~April Wood(21) **

**-**Takes Salinara James(17) to train for the games

-Both mother and father died due to a factory accident

-Has a older brother named Ash(26) who she lives with

-Won her games by making her own weapons and traps and by killing the last tribute, district's 10 male tribute with her own trap

-Wants to get revenge on Capitol but knows if she does the whole of Panem will pay for it like it did in the past 2 rebellions

-Has hope that there is person to end the hunger games for good with a third rebellion

-Her and her brother have the same personality through and through

-Fair skin with blue green eyes and long brown hair

-Wore a flowing blue green shirt with blue jean shorts

-Hopes for the best every year she has to watch the games from the Capitol with her brother

**~Ash Wood(26)**

**-**Takes Crane Rush(18) to train for the games

-Wore a brown t-shirt with blue jeans

-Has same goal as April(To destroy the Capitol and find hope in one person to free them)

-Looks just like April expect with short brown hair

-[Family information same as April]

-Lives with April in one victor house and uses the other one for storage

-Won his games by joining with a male from district 7 until the male from 7 died when the district 1 female caught him from behind and they both fell to their deaths over a cliff

-Best weapon is spears

-Know his plants

-Good cook even when he was in the games. He knew how to cook with just wild animals and a few plants that weren't poison


	14. Mentor Information:Districts 7-12

**I Do Not Own The Hunger Games**

District 7

**Mentors**

**~Fox Franklin(65)**

**-**Wore a nice purple shirt with white beads on it. Light purple jeans to.

-White skin with blue eyes and red hair

-Takes Julian Milner(12) to train for the games

-Best weapon is a medium size swords but likes to sneak around

-Won her games by hiding in the same place but only going out to find food and water. She defeated the district 2 female.

-Good with words

-She is small but don't underestimate her, she can kick butt in a matter of seconds

-Father died from working out in the woods. Mom is alive and is named Mary.

-Had a younger sister named Ivy but she was reaped at age 13 and died at the bloodbath. Fox couldn't volunteer because she won her game already.

-No kids or husband

**~Derek Castle(43)**

-Takes Katrina Welais(14) to train for the games

-Wore a grey shirt with a grey vest and blue jeans

-Dark skin with brown eyes and short black hair

-Well muscled guy

-Won his games by first going after the Careers.(He killed all of them on separate days). And then after he just waited for the others to kill each other till he had to finish off his own district partner.

-Best weapon is swords and spears

-Both mom and dad. Mom is called Marie. Father is called Thomas.

-Twin sister is called Minnie(43). She has no kids or a husband.

-He has a wife and a son. Wife is called Catherine(34). And son is called John(21).

District 8

**Mentors**

**~Maggie Levels(19)**

-Fair skin with highlights and brown eyes

-Takes Lacey Yarn(15) to train for the games

-Wore a light blue knee-high dress with a white flower in her hair

-Her games was the 82nd and she was 17. Though it was just recent she has to train tributes for the games since there is only 2 mentors in district 8.

-She still smiles but not as much

-Has just a mother who is called Nancy. When she was young Peacekeepers came to her house and took her father with no notice and hasn't been seen since

-Has a older sister named Claudia(22) who has a boyfriend named Mickey(23).

-Had a boyfriend named Michael but when she got back from winning her game she broke up with him

-Best weapon is bow and arrows and knives

-Won her games by just pure will to survive. Though she could use the bow and arrows she got, she only used it once to kill in self defense; and that was when it was her and the last tribute, which was the female from district 5.

**~Tom Strong(61)**

-Took Sena Silksyde(17) to train for the games

-Wore a grey t-shirt with a red vest and black jeans

-Little dark skin with brown eyes and brown hair

-Best weapon is spears

-No muscles

-Won his game by pairing with 2 tributes. He paired with both tributes from 5. Both died when the Capitol let out their monsters when their was 12 tributes left. All 3 ran for their lives but the monsters caught both from 5 and Tom didn't turn to help but ran.

-Has a mother and father. Mother is named Claire. Father is named Juan.

-Has a younger brother called Viper(50) who is married to a girl named Sakuno(43). They have 2 kids named Mark(20) and Jasmine(22).

-Deep voice

-Scars all over his back

-Cares for Maggie like his own daughter. He trained her for her games so after she came out alive he was so happy he cried and hugged her.

District 9

**Mentors**

**~Nicole Word(39)**

-Wore yellow flowing shirt with blue shorts

-Takes Lilah Martez(15) to train for the games

-Little dark skin due to the time working in the fields(Had fair skin). Green eyes and is blond(Hair down to lower back).

-Mother and father both alive. Mother is named Lucy(61). Father is named Nick(65).

-Had a older brother named Tiger but he died in the HG's. He was in the final 5 but got killed off by the male from 1.

-Has a husband named Crag(44) and their daughter Holly(15).

-Best weapon is ax(In her game they had all kind of weapons. Swords, spears, knives, bombs, axes, maces, etc). Her game was called 'The war game'.

-Won her game by having her ax always with her because the tributes during her year were out for blood(Not just Careers). Some tributes that weren't even Careers hunted others down).

-Has a gentle voice towards kids but towards the Capitol she has a strong voice and doesn't back down from talk

**~Chase Stane(45)**

-Takes Max Hazel(17) to train for the games

-Wore a simple yellow t-shirt with dark blue jeans

-Best weapon is a scythe

-About 6ft and has decent muscles

-Won his games by staying hidden from sight

-He has no memories of his mother, father, or if he had siblings. Lived with grandma until he went into his games and she died from old age

-Adopted a son named Harry(5) since he doesn't want a wife.

-Cold personality; doesn't talk much and ignores people sometimes. But he can smile and talk much more when he is with his adopted son Harry.

District 10

**Mentors**

**~Kara Nakagawa(17)**

-Takes Lila Summers(14) to train for the games

-Is only 4ft 11inches but still is a strong female

-Wore a peach dress

-Fair skin with brown eyes and long black hair

-Best weapon is bow and arrows

-Won her games by pairing up with a sweet girl from 9. Both got to final 12 but while they were walking both stepped into a bomb but the girl from 9 died on contact and Kara knew who did it. She hunted every other tribute till the last tribute who was a female from 3 and killed her and won.

-Mother and father alive. Mother is called Hailey(39). Father is named Jarred(42).

-No siblings

-Won her games at 14 to. So she understands Lila's situation and will do her best for her to be the victor of the 84th hunger games.

-Gets along well with other mentor Tyler Reed(17)

-Has a sweet and happy personality

**~Tyler Reed(17)**

-Wore a cowboy outfit with a black cowboy hat

-Takes Curtis Tower(16) to train for the games

-Little dark skin with brown eyes and brown hair

-Was last years victor(84th game)

-Best weapon is farming tools(Had those in his game)

-Won his game by killing the male from 2 after the male from 2 tried to kill him for killing the female from 2.

-Hated how he had to kill the female from 2 so he could save his alliance, the girl from 6. He saw the girl from 2, her dieing face as she laid on the ground; blood going all over the ground. She stared at him with scared eyes till she died. Every since it gives him nightmares.

-Has bother a mother and father. Mother is named Tracy(40). Father is named JJ(41).

-Has a younger sister named Winter(15) who has white hair.(For her name).

-Gets along with fellow mentor Kara Nakagawa(17)

District 11

**Mentors**

**~Stacey Tom(63)**

**-**Takes Callerin Jonesta(17) to train for the games

-Wore a nice brown dress with a bow that wraps around her waist

-Dark skin with green eyes and black hair

-Best weapon is her teeth and sharp nails

-Won her games by being like animal like. Like Enobaria she used her own teeth and nails to kill the tributes. She couldn't hold or use a weapon much so she used her own body as a tool.

-No husband or kids

-Father died on the job but mother is alive. Mom is named Angie(80).

-After she got out from her games she stopped contacting her friends and family(Expect her mom) because she hated what she did to the tributes her game.

-She keeps her nails sharp and for her teeth

-Quiet and doesn't speak loud

**~Brandon Hopper(64)**

-Wore a black t-shirt with a black vest

-Takes Wolfbane Stride(15) to train for the games

-Dark skin with brown eyes and black hair

-Best weapon believe or not is spears

-He trained Stacy Tom(63) a year after his game and was very proud and happy when she came out the arena. And was also happy that district 11 won 2 years in a row.

-Won his games by promising to himself no alliances. He watched tributes kill each other not just to kill but for water, food, shelter, etc because it was a desert arena.

-His mom, father, and 2 younger sisters are dead because of the Capitol.(The reason for the Capitol killing his family is unknown).

-Adopted a daughter Hermione(16)

-Has a calm, soothing voice

-He has a scar that goes over his left eye from his time in the arena

District 12

**Mentors**

**~Skie West(36)**

-Takes Zoey Nightshade(17) to train for the games

-Wore a dark grey t-shirt with blue jeans

-Fair skin with brown eyes and long black hair that is tied in a ponytail

-Has a son Dickie West(16) who got reaped for the 84th game

-Also has a husband Tim(38)

-Best weapon is spears

-Won her games by pairing up with her male tribute till he died from the hands of a Career. She got her revenged by killing the last 2 Career tributes left and made her way from there.

-She is gentle towards children but towards adult….well it's a different story

-Loves animals, especially dogs. She and her family have a German Shepherd called Killer.

**~Fred Wayne(48)**

-Wore a nice black collar shirt

-Fair skin with green eyes and blond hair

-Best weapon his muscles

-Takes Dickie West(16) to train for the games

-Won his games by pure strength and no weapons

-Allergic to mostly every food on the planet so special food is made for him

-His mom died from unknown causes but still has a dad. His dad is named Jerry(60).

-Has a younger brother named Ron(39) who has a wife and kids

-He has a wife named Asia but she can't have kids. But they did adopt twins named Dawn(15) and Night(15).(Both female).

-He still has the happy spirit but not as much before he went into the hunger games

-Plays around with his growing kids when he is at home and hopes that every year his kids won't get picked for the game.


	15. Chariot Rides:Districts 1-6

**I Do Not Own The Hunger Games!**

**District 1**

**~Rayne Token(15)**

-Chariot outfit: Pure white dress with different colored jewels all over the dress

-Thoughts while riding the chariot: Heart is racing, and is a little scared at how all the Capitol people are looking

**-**Do while riding in chariot: Smiles and waves. And blows occasional kisses to the crowd

**~Dustin Moore(14)**

-Chariot outfit: White buttoned down top with gold jewels and black pants that also have gold jewels

-Thoughts while riding the chariot: He was thinking "Jeez, what's wrong with these people?"

-Do while riding in chariot: Stares straight forward; doing nothing

**District 2**

**~Amber Stone(14)**

-Chariot outfit: Gladiator

-Thoughts while riding the chariot: Thinks the Capitol people are dumb, good for nothing, irritating people

-Do while riding in chariot: Waves

**~Slash Howard(17)**

-Chariot outfit: Gladiator

-Thoughts while riding the chariot: Why so many women here? But wants to live here someday

-Do while riding in chariot: Smirks, and waves and winks occasionally. Flex his muscles

**District 3**

**~Yvonne Atticus(16)**

-Chariot outfit: Shimmering silver dress with a circle silver headpiece

-Thoughts while riding the chariot: So many colors. Bright reds! Symbol colors. I will be a symbol, a symbol of bravery. I will not die

-Do while riding in chariot: Wave and smile. Blows kisses

**~Miel Belea(15)**

**-**Chariot outfit: Bright silver suit with the same circle silver headpiece

-Thoughts while riding the chariot: I have to win

-Do while riding in chariot: Look at the Capitol people and waves

**District 4**

**~Lotus Balticea(16)**

**-**Chariot outfit: Long blue dress with different sized blue jewels on bottom part of dress and a headpiece with fake rocks in it

-Thoughts while riding the chariot: Thinking about her friends and family. Also thinking about winning the Hunger Games

-Do while riding in chariot: Looks and gives cute looks in hopes to get sponsors

**~Tick Scalescum(15)**

-Chariot outfit: Blue robe with the same jewels and headpiece

-Thoughts while riding the chariot: Wow, people dress weird in the Capitol

-Do while riding in chariot: Wave

**District 5**

**~Zenobia "Bia" Spottenswood**

-Chariot outfit: Silver tank top and shorts with a circle silver headpiece that goes around face

-Thoughts while riding the chariot: Acts all smiles and waves. But find Capitol people disgusting

-Do while riding in chariot: Waves, smiles, yells greetings

**~Teo Frankinvelt(13)**

**-**Chariot outfit: Silver shirt with long silver pants. With the same circle silver headpiece

-Thoughts while riding the chariot: Is scared for his life and hates being in the Capitol

-Do while riding in chariot: Looks at the Capitol people and does nothing

**District 6**

**~Salinara James(17)**

-Chariot outfit: Long yellow dress with small wheels in her hair and some wheels around the dress

-Thoughts while riding the chariot: They want to see me die. These Capitol people are waving, screaming our names and want us to die

-Do while riding in chariot: Stood there still, not moving

**~Crane Rush(18)**

-Chariot outfit: Brown and yellow suit with wheels all over his suit

-Thoughts while riding the chariot: These people are nuts and crazy and need medicine to see what they are doing and thinks they are stupid idiots

-Do while riding in chariot: Waves


	16. Chariot Rides:Districts 7-12

_*Next chapter will list what happened to each tribute over the 3 days of public training_

**I Do Not Own The Hunger Games!**

**District 7**

**~Katrina Welais(14)**

-Chariot outfit: Long light green dress with a big red rose in her hair. Also vines around her body

-Thoughts while riding the chariot: "I can't do this." over and over again

-Do while riding in chariot: Think of my family but doesn't wave or nothing

**~Julian "Wasp" Milner(12)**

-Chariot outfit: Brown suit and pants with vines all around him and leaves in his hair

-Thoughts while riding the chariot: Sh*t these people are weird

-Do while riding in chariot: Smile wide and waves

**District 8**

**~Lacey Yarn(15)**

-Chariot outfit: A bunch of different colors stitched onto a white body suit and the suit lights up in different colors. Her is in a bun and has the same light up thing in her hair

-Thoughts while riding the chariot: Tries to think what is happening at the moment and not what is ahead. She is just enjoying the spotlight while she could.

-Do while riding in chariot: She smiled, waved, and bowed. Also kisses in the air to make the crowd crazy. Half way the 2 tributes raised needles they had and put it needle tip to needle tip, instantly the capes moved and stitched on their own a map of Panem. Making the crowd and president impressed

**~Sena Silksyde(17)**

-Chariot outfit: Same as Lacey

-Thoughts while riding the chariot: Thinking how the Capitol looks like

-Do while riding in chariot: Same as Lacey. And almost smiles when the crowd cheers for them as they make the map of Panem

**District 9**

**~Lilah Martez(15)**

-Chariot outfit: Silver body suit with a silver scarf

-Thoughts while riding the chariot: "I can win."

-Do while riding in chariot: Think of fighting to stay alive. Plus wave

**~Max Hazel(17)**

-Chariot outfit: Silver body suit with a silver tie

-Thoughts while riding the chariot: Scared of coarse but will fight for his fiancé and his son

-Do while riding in chariot: Waves to the crowd with no smile

**District 10**

**~Lila Summers(14)**

-Chariot outfit: Silver cowboy outfit with lots of glitter

-Thoughts while riding the chariot: Mostly dreaming away and didn't really think about anything

-So while in chariot: Standing there daydreaming, wasn't aware of what was happening around her

**~Curtis Tower(16)**

-Chariot outfit: Gold cowboy outfit with also lots of glitter

-Thoughts while riding the chariot: Thinks about winning and thinking of ideas

-Do while riding in chariot: Doesn't wave as well and doesn't smile

**District 11**

**~Callerin Jonesta(17)**

-Chariot outfit: Pair of blue denim dungarees over a white t-shirt and straw hat

-Thoughts while riding the chariot: Nothing

-Do while riding in chariot: Doesn't smile. Just looks straight ahead of her

**~Wolfbane Stride(15)**

-Chariot outfit: Same as Callerin

-Thoughts while riding the chariot: "I haven to win, I have to for my sisters, friends, my family, and for District 11!"

-Do while riding in chariot: Look astounded and does the same as Callerin

**District 12**

**~Zoey Nightshade(17)**

-Chariot outfit: Dark purple dress and it glows

-Thoughts while riding the chariot: On my GAWD!

-Do while riding in chariot: Wave at the crowd

**~Dickie West(16)**

-Chariot outfit: Dark shirt and pants that glow

-Thoughts while riding the chariot: "What the heck am I doing?"

-Do while riding in chariot: Wave at the crowd


	17. Training:Districts 1-6

_This chapter and the next will show what they did during both public and private training_

**I Do Not Own The Hunger Games!**

**District 1**

**~Rayne Token(15)**

-Public: Is pretty confident with her knife and bow skills, so she spends most of her time in the Survival section of the training center

-Private: Shoots an arrow(Hit's the outer circle of the bulls-eye) and then she throws a knife and it split's the arrow in half

-Weapon Choice(s): Knives and bow and arrow

-Other Info: Does not join Career pack. Stays in trees and kill from above. Only hunt at night.

**~Dustin Moore(14)**

-Public: Tried other weapons besides slingshot but ultimately failed

-Private: Just shot a slingshot, missing a few targets because he was so nervous

-Weapon Choice(s): Slingshot

-Other Info: Does not join Career pack. Hides, like he always does at home.

**District 2**

**~Amber Stone(14)**

-Public: Throws knives into moving, spinning targets, right in the center for each one

-Private: Does the same but also throws spears

-Weapon Choice(s): Knives and spears

-Other Info: Is in Career pack. Does not agree with Slash's plan. Wants to kill as many as possible and if she can kill the girl from 3 for messing up the pack.

**~Slash Howard(17)**

-Public: Everything except kill tributes, but also gave them a evil eye

-Private: Shot arrows and skewered dummies

-Weapon Choice(s): Spear

-Other Info: Is in Career pack. Wants the district 3 girl to be in the alliance since 1 and the girl from 4 aren't in the Career pack this year and he can use the crush she has to help kill and after she does everything he kills her off quickly.

**District 3**

**~Yvonne Atticus(16)**

-Public: Survival stations, wild plants, and making fire

-Private: Hand to hand combat and skewers dummies

-Weapon Choice(s): Two swords

-Other Info: Wants to be in the Career pack since she thinks its unfair that the Career tributes are only from 1, 2, and 4. Crushes on the male from 2. Hide and kill people in their sleep.

**~Miel Belea(15)**

-Public: Did my worst to make others differently

-Private: Practiced with arrows

-Weapon Choice(s): Bow and arrows

-Other Info: Is going to hide until the final 5

**District 4**

**~Lotus Balticea(16)**

-Public: Tries to show off her moves so people will fear her

-Private: The same as public training strategy

-Weapon Choice(s): Trident and spear

-Other Info: Does not join Career pack. Wants alliance to be Wolfbane, her district partner and anyone else who wants to be her ally. Hides until her "prey" arrive and then kill them as quickly as possible.

**~Tick Scalescum(15)**

-Public: Practice plant identifying and fire building skills

-Private: Threw trident and spears. Hacked a dummy with machete

-Weapon Choice(s): Trident

-Other Info: Is in Career pack. Likes the district 1 girl.

**District 5**

**~Zenobia "Bia" Spottenswood(14)**

-Public: Act dumb and sweet, tries to make allies(but avoid district partner)

-Private: Acted the same way as around other tributes; wants to look like the odds aren't in my favor

-Weapon Choice(s): Knives

-Other Info: Wants to make allies who will pity her and then kill them in their sleep, and repeat this over and over.

**~Teo Frankinvelt(13)**

-Public: Goes to the plant and fire making stations

-Private: Goes to a computer and matches the plants together really fast(Like what Foxface did in the movie)

-Weapon Choice(s): Slingshot

-Other Info: Wants a ally so he is not alone for the most part(Made a ally with the boy from 7).

**District 6**

**~Salinara James(17)**

-Public: Tried everything

-Private: Just did what she learned, then does some chain stuff

-Weapon Choice(s): Chains, she swings them at her opponents(Learned to do this while alone and supposed to be working)

-Other Info: she will walk and kill anyone who comes across her path. Does not want alliance unless Careers want her.

**~Crane Rush(18)**

-Public: Hand to hand combat

-Private: Throws spears into targets

-Weapon Choice(s): Spear

-Other Info: Does not want a alliance. Will hide till the end.


	18. Training:Districts 7-12

**I Do Not Own The Hunger Games!**

**District 7**

**~Katrina Welais(14)**

-Public: Sword

-Private: Bow and arrows

-Weapon Choice(s): Bow and arrows

-Other Info: Hiding away until the end. No allies.

**~Julian "Wasp" Milner(12)**

-Public: Searched for allies(Made a ally with the boy from 5).

-Private: Jumped around in high places while throwing knives, ran a little

-Weapon Choice(s): Knives

-Other Info: Stick with Teo until they have to break off, only kill if necessary, and maybe sabotage Career supplies

**District 8**

**~Lacey Yarn(15)**

-Public: To trick your enemies, practiced with a sword, mace, and sling shot; but tried to give an element of surprise. Did spear training, and the speed and agility training.

-Private: Everything else possible that she may be good at; such as a knife, bow and arrows, camouflage, and survival skills.

-Weapon Choice(s): Bow and arrows

-Other Info: Wants allies to be tributes from district 10 and district partner

**~Sena Silksyde(17)**

-Public: Try everything more than once and showing off his skills

-Private: Try whatever he is weak at

-Weapon Choice(s): Sword

-Other Info: Will fight and kill anyone who comes across his path. Does not want allies unless Careers take him in.

**District 9**

**~Lilah Martez(15)**

-Public: Bow and arrows

-Private: Swords

-Weapon Choice(s): Sword

-Other Info: Attack with surprise. No allies.

**~Max Hazel(17)**

~Public: Threw spears and shot arrows

-Private: Same as public

-Weapon Choice(s): Spear

-Other Info: Wants a alliance but is afraid of making the wrong one.

**District 10**

**~Lila Summers(14)**

-Public: Surviving stations

-Private: Showed her skills in edible plants-Weapon Choice(s): Nothing really… a shovel?

-Other Info: She wants to stay away from everybody else and eat edible plants. Doesn't know she wants a alliance.

**~Curtis Tower(16)**

-Public: Hand to hand combat, skewered dummies with sword.

-Private: Same as public but throws the sword into the dummies as well

-Weapon Choice(s): Sword

-Other Info: Doesn't want any alliances but will hide until the final 5. Will kill if he finds any tributes.

**District 11**

**~Callerin Jonesta(17)**

-Public: Train at obstacle courses. Knives and scythes

-Private: Showed her skills in scythes and knives and also her plant knowledge

-Weapon Choice(s): Scythe

-Other Info: She wants to take out the strongest first then go down from there. Goes in thinking she doesn't want allies and doesn't need them but she may team up with other districts(9, 10, 11, or 12).

**~Wolfbane Stride(15)**

-Public: Try not to show off many moves. Trying to do everything at once and being good at the plant stations

-Private: Does everything Tigres showed him with a knife and coming up with his own moves

-Weapon Choice(s): Knives since he uses them to cut down fruit in district 11

-Other Info: Will hide until someone is vulnerable, then beat them hard enough till they die of blood lost or if possible slit their throat. Is open to anyone to be in a alliance, but mostly wants Lotus from 4.

**District 12**

**~Zoey Nightshade(17)**

-Public: Show weakness

-Private: Practice strengths

-Weapon Choice(s): Bow and arrows but also katana

-Other Info: Hide and wait till the final days are coming. Only alliance she will be in is with Dickie(And she is with him).

**~Dickie West(16)**

-Public: Did what mentor told him

-Private: Showed off

-Weapon Choice(s): Sword

-Other Info: Hide and wait till the final days. Only alliance he will be in is with Zoey(And he is with him).


	19. District 1 Interview

_*Interview chapters are now in progress. The next 11 chapters will be on interviews._

**I Do Not Own The Hunger Games!**

**Normal POV**

The crowd was cheering when Caesar got off his seat and waved at the crowd. He was in a blue suit with blue hair. Caesar "Hello once again people of the Capitol." he said with a smile. The crowd cheered, whistled, and clapped. Caesar waited till they stopped and said "Yes it's another year, new tributes, new arena, and much more that I can't reveal." "But this year's tributes are in for the treat by the Gamemakers themselves." he paused and said "But you don't want to hear from me, you want to hear from the tributes right?" he smiled and the crowd cheered again. Caesar "Okay lets get this show on the road." "First from district 1 we have Rayne Token!" the crowd cheered and Rayne stepped out.

**Rayne POV**

Right when Caesar said my name I walked out to the crowd. I smile and wave at the crowd and they go crazy. Then as soon as I get to Caesar he took my hand and said "You are very pretty today Rayne." I was in a black dress with a ruffled skirt and the top half of the dress had silver sparkles. I smiled and curtsy "Thank you Caesar, and you look handsome." he laughed and said "Thank you my dear, now sit." I do, and Caesar sits across from me, in white seats. Caesar "Now Rayne tell me, why did you volunteer?" I answered right away "Well isn't district 1 a volunteer district?"

His smile was gone, "But from what we saw you looked like you didn't want to…" I look at Caesar for a moment and said "Well yes I was nervous but I believe my skills are good enough to win." "And besides you still haven't seen my full potential." I smiled. He looked at me and laughed "Well we will see your full skills then." I nodded. He looked at me again and said "Another serious question for you Rayne." I nodded for him to go on. "Why aren't you in the Career pack this year?"

I froze for a moment, I took a breath and said "I don't need the pack to survive, I know it's a tradition every year for the districts of 1, 2, and 4 to be together but later on its just useless." "I mean the pack will have to break off at some point." I hear the crowd doing oooh's and ahhh's. I think yes! I have charmed the Capitol people. Then I take the first move and said in a flirty tone "But Caesar I still have a chance anyhow." "With or without the pack." I show my smile to him and he laughed for a little. Then he smiled "Of course Rayne, every tribute has a chance to win." "One more question my dear before you are sent off." I waited. He looked at me with concern eyes but not obvious. "Will you win?" I didn't even take a second to think and said "Of course Caesar." I smiled and said "The next time you see me will be in this chair after the games are over." he laughed again and took my hand. We both stood up and he said "Everyone Rayne Token of district 1." the crowd cheered. I smiled and when Caesar let go I walked backstage. And right before I left I gave the crowd a kiss and they went crazy.

Then I went down the stairs to see them already guiding Dustin to wait for his cue to go onstage. Kayla was there and said "Very good Rayne, the crowd loved you." I nodded "Thanks." I turned to the other tributes and I see the girl from 2, Amber Stone stare at me with a cold glare. I turned my head and waited on the side for Dustin's interview to end.

**Normal POV**

Caesar watched Rayne leave and said "Well wasn't she wonderful ladies and gentlemen?" the crowd clapped and some whistled. "Now our next tribute is also young but has great potential as well to win the games." "Our male tribute from 1, Dustin Moore!"

**Dustin POV**

The crowd cheered as my name was called. I fixed my grey suit for a couple seconds and then I walked out with confidence, though I was very, very nervous. I shake Caesar's hand and we sat down. He smiled and looked at me, "You look nervous there Dustin." I smiled and said "Not a fan of a big crowd." the crowd laughs at that and Caesar smiles and said "I see that." he put a hand on my shoulder. "Well get used to people watching you." that was a hint of course. I nodded "Of course."

He took his hand off my shoulder and started "Let's get going with the questions." he turned to me "Now same question I asked Rayne. Why aren't you joining the Career pack?" I took a few seconds and right when I was going to answer Caesar laughed a little "I guess you are more nervous then you think." I smiled slightly "Well yes but the answer to your question." "Well like what Rayne said, you don't need a pack to survive the games." "It's been proven with the other districts." Caesar looked at the crowd who did nothing. Caesar "I see, I see, next question then."

He looked at me again, "Do _you_ think you can win?" I answered short "Yes I think I can." he asked me why. I breathed "Well even if I am not 18, I still have the ability to win, no matter the age." he smiled and said "Yes, yes I suppose that is right, now onto the last question."

I stare at Caesar and he stares at me until he asks "Why are you here?" he just looks at me. "Well." I said. "I am here to bring honor to my district, simple as that." the crowd is quiet. Caesar smiles "Okay ladies and gentlemen Dustin Moore!" the crowd cheered as Caesar takes my hand and shows me off toe the crowd. I don't smile but just waved once and went backstage to where Rayne, Kayla, and Evan were waiting for me. I already see the girl from 2, Amber going up for her turn. Rayne doesn't say anything but Kayla does. "Nervous huh?" I just nod. Evan is quiet, Kayla sighs "Okay lets go to our room and wait for these interviews to be over and then we get your private scores." me and Kayla nod and then all 4 of us walk back to the room.


	20. District 2 Interview

_*Look at me: ) I am updating faster then usual huh? Anyway enjoy_

**I Do Not Own The Hunger Games!**

**Normal POV**

Caesar walked around the seats and said to the crowd "Interesting tributes for district 1 this year yes ladies and gentlemen?" the crowd clapped and cheered. He smiled and said "Now onto district 2!" "We have also a young lady, come on out Amber Stone!"

**Amber POV**

I took in a breath and walked out onto the stage, holding my long, loose dress. Caesar smiles and takes my hand "My, my a beautiful tribute we have here." he looked at my dress. "What color is this my dear?" I answered quickly "My stylist said it was called Egyptian alabaster." he smiles "A nice color don't you think audience?" they whistled. Then we sat down. Caesar smiles and said "Lets get underway shall we?" I nodded. He puts one leg leaning on another and asks me "So Amber why did you volunteer?" "I mean your sister last year, Crystal died in the games. Weren't you afraid that this may happen to you?" I shook my head. "No Caesar, I wasn't. I was prepared the same year she volunteered." "Even if I am a year younger I was prepared. Also me and Crystal were the best knife throwers of all of district 2." Caesar smiled wide and said "I knew that from last year when your sister came, she proven herself with that but can you?" I had a confident face and said simply "Yes I can." the crowd clapped and Caesar waited for the crowd to be quiet.

Caesar "Now since we are talking about your sister, you know who killed her right?" I nod. I place my hands on my lap "Yes, the district 10 tribute who is now a victor and mentor." Caesar "Yes Tyler Reed. He beat the district 1 girl." the crowd oooh and ahhh. I keep a stern face and a calm one and I also reply "And to get even with my sisters death the district 10 tributes this year better be ready. Cause they will be first." I almost shiver at me saying this but smile at the crowd instead and they clapped. Caesar nodded at the crowd "I see, I see Amber." "Revenge is what you want?" I thought for a moment and said "Part of me wants to but the most part is killing as many as I can get my hands on." he nodded once more and said "Very last question Amber." I waited.

He looks at me "You are young woman still yet, do you think you will be scarred from this experience if you come out of the games alive?" I smile at Caesar and replied "Who knows but as long as I kill it won't matter what I do." he smiled and laughed to the crowd who clapped and whistled. Caesar shouted "Here you have it, district's 2 Amber Stone!" he took my hand and put it in the air and the crowd went crazy. He then let it go and nodded to him before going backstage. Slash was fixing his black suit as I walk down to Dove and Lucas. Dove was clapping "Good, good." "The Capitol people loved you, now lets see about Slash." then we turn to watch Slash.

**Normal POV**

Caesar waved to the crowd "We just got started and things are heating up don't you think my fellow Capitol people?" they cheered and some shouted "More!" he answered them "Yes we will have more, we have plenty of more." "Now we have a fine tribute, welcome everyone Slash Howard!"

**Slash POV**

As soon as he said my name I walked onstage. I walked straight to Caesar who took my hand and shook it. Then we sat down and Caesar started "My, my." as the crowd quieted down. I looked at Caesar and said "Very nice suit and hair style Caesar." he looked at me, smiled, and then laughed "Thank you my boy I like your suit as well, but now with your questions." I nodded. He turns toward me and first says "Why did you volunteer?" I said "Simple, very simple Caesar." "I want to bring honor to my district and instead of a lower district winning this year it should be district 2." he nodded "I see Slash, but what happens if it comes between you and your district partner?" I answer fast again "Then we have no choice but to fight, and we were bred to fight and win. And besides I will win." I hear some of the ladies gigging. I turned and smile at them and they cheered. Caesar chucked "Okay Slash don't make the ladies faint out there." I smiled again "I won't." he touched my shoulder "Not yet anyway." he smiled and laughed, I did as well.

Caesar "Now second question." "Are you concerned about how the Career pack is not full?" I shook my head. "No I'm not, if the district 1 kids and the female from 4 don't want to then they will just get killed anyway." "Besides I think me, Amber, and Tick can handle ourselves perfectly." "We don't need weaklings to be dragged into the group, especially how this year's tributes from 1 are." Caesar nodded "I see, so you aren't concern with their _special_ skills?" I shook my head again "If they can intimidate me they can think again, I'll kill them before they can call for help." he nods once more and said "Okay Slash one more question before you go." I nodded

He puts his hands together "I know I asked this to the others but do you think you can win this year by already looking at the competition. I nod "Yes because I think I am more powerful and tougher then the others and have more abilities then anyone else here." Caesar smiled and took my hand and I got up, the crowd cheered as Caesar said "Slash Howard from district 2 everyone!" I hear mostly the ladies cheering and clapping. Then Caesar told me to go backstage and I did. As I went down Lucas was the first to greet me. "Well done, I bet the Capitol ladies loved you." I nodded "Of course." I see Amber talking with Dove. Lucas "Were going back to our room until the interviews are over." I nodded and walked after them, but at the corner of my eye I see the girl from 3 looking at me. I smiled inside me, what foolish prey awaits.


	21. District 3 Interview

**I Do Not Own The Hunger Games!**

**Normal POV**

Caesar waved his hands and put them down for the crowd to calm down once again. "Well Capitol citizens now onto another district, district 3!" "First we have Yvonne Atticus!" the crowd cheered.

**Yvonne POV**

I walk nervously, holding my long silver dress. When I got onstage I walk straight to Caesar. He took my hand and we sat down. The crowd stopped clapping and was silent. Caesar looked at me "My darling Yvonne you look excellent." he stared at me with a smile and crowd still clapped. I nodded "Thank you Caesar." "And I can't believe how beautiful it is here, more then I expected." he has a big grin "Why it's the Capitol my dear Yvonne." "But onto the first question shall we?" I nodded. He looked at me for a bit and then said "So Yvonne first off, why did you volunteer when you didn't really have to?" I looked at Caesar straight into his eyes and said "So I can prove that all victors are Careers but also to show district 3 isn't as weak as it looks."

Caesar nodded "I think you may need to prove it because so far in the past, most district 3 tributes have died in the bloodbath. Its somewhat rare to see them get past the first day." I nodded "That's why I volunteered. So I can prove I can win for district 3." he nodded and smiled and looked at the crowd who watched with intense eyes, no words or clapping. Caesar puts his hands together "Okay next question." I nodded and waited for any question to come at me.

Caesar looks at me with a serious face and said "When you volunteered Yvonne, do you think Gary was worried about you at the time?" Bang! That wasn't a question I was expecting but I answered sweetly "He may have been, but I told him I am ready and I will win and come back." the crowd smiled and clapped, so did Caesar. Caesar "You're a tough girl aren't you Yvonne, well that's what we need from other districts." "Now last question before you go." I looked at Caesar and waited for my last question.

He looked at the crowd first then at me. Then he asked "How will you win and make sure you come back in this seat at the end?" I thought for just a moment and said "Well the only way to win and to make sure I come back here alive is to kill. It's the only way isn't it?" "Easy and simple." he had the grin again. He took my hand and stood up, as did I. He put my arm in the air and said "Yvonne Atticus!" the crowd went crazy and cheered loudly and clapped their hands. Caesar tells me to go backstage again and I waved to the Capitol people once more before I can no longer see the front stage. Then I see Miel looking nervous waiting for his cue to go onstage. Dixie greeted me first "You took a huge risk but that could have saved your life." I answered back "That was my intention. Gary was a little away, leaning against the wall, not looking at me. Dixie "I'm more worried about Miel, he's as nervous as a mouse getting caught by a cat." then we watched to see what Miel was going to do.

**Normal POV**

Caesar waved his arm to the crowd and said "Strong girl from 3 this year. Could be the victor but we won't know till then right ladies and gentlemen?" they cheered loudly. Caesar smiled "But now let us move on to the male from 3, Miel Belea!"

**Miel POV**

I gulped nervously as I fixed my silver suit which I thought was not comfortable. But I walked to Caesar and put a palm in his to shake hands. Then we sat down, with Caesar having a smile. I looked at the big crowd, nervous setting in and shock. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jerked back in my seat a little. The crowd laughed softly and Caesar smiled "Are you alright? I asked a question but you didn't answer but instead stared into space…" I choked out "I'm fine, just the crowd.." he grinned. "The crowd scares you? Imagine when you get to the arena Miel." I nodded "Sorry what was the question again?" Caesar smiled while facing me and said "A question I ask everyone. Do you think you have a chance to win the Hunger Games?"

I didn't know how to answer that but just said what came to my head first, "I don't know if I can win but that's why I can try my best." the crowd chucked but I ignored it and waited for Caesar to say something. Caesar "Well everyone yes has to try but I can see were your getting at. Next question then?" I nodded. "What do you think is going to happen during the games?" I had a confused face toward Caesar when he asked that. I gulped in a breath and said "What do you mean?" Caesar smiled "Like what I said. What do you think is going to happen while your in the games?"

I breathed in and said "Well anything can happen. I mean the Gamemakers have everything planned." "There could be bombs and such anywhere you know…." I trailed off and Caesar nodded and grinned "Yes, the Gamemakers always do something exciting every year." he turned to the audience, "Isn't that right?" the crowd cheered. Caesar smiled and turned back toward me. "Last question for you Miel." I nod once. "We all saw your private session with the Gamemakers." he paused.

But he then went on a moment later, "And it was quite….interesting.", the truth was; I did bad. I nodded "It was wasn't it?" I managed to put a weak smile. Caesar smiled, and it became wider till he laughed. He grabbed my hand and we both stood up. The crowd clapped and Caesar told me to walk backstage. I didn't look back at the crowd when I walked away but finally let a sigh of relief when I walked all the way in the back and towards Yvonne, Gary, and Dixie. Gary came to me first and said "Did you try Miel?" I sighed "I did, I truly did. But I was nervous you know?" Dixie and Yvonne said nothing. Gary "Okay lets go back to our room and wait for the interviews to be over." we all nodded and walked back.


	22. District 4 Interview

**I Do Not Own The Hunger Games!**

**Normal POV**

Caesar "Interesting bunch there aren't they?" the crowd nodded in response. "Well lets move right along to our next district shall we." he walked to the white seats and said "Lets give a big welcome to our female tribute from 4, Lotus Balticea!"

**Lotus POV**

Before Caesar called me up I had looked at my beautiful, long, blue dress which I loved. And my blue eye shadow I had on, and right when he called me I took a breath and walked onstage. I smiled and made cute faces to the crowd as I walked to Caesar. I turned around 360 once to make my dress spread out. The crowd cheered louder and clapped. Then I went to hold Caesar's hand who was smiling wide. When he took me hand we sat together and the crowd quieted down, though it took a while. Caesar "Well, well welcome to the Capitol Lotus. How has it been so far to you?" I looked around the stage and to the crowd and said "Its amazing and beautiful Caesar. It has a lot of color, that's all I have to say." Caesar nodded once "Well yes, we Capitol people have to wear them all." he laughed and I smiled at him. Caesar sat up straight and said "Now lets get started right away." "Now first question."

He looked at me and said "This is specially for you Lotus." he went closer to me, but I kept a calm face. He stopped and said "Why didn't _you_ join the Career pack?" I looked at Caesar "Well I don't think I need to. Whatever the district 1 people said, I agree with. I mean alliances are good to have but with they will fall eventually." "And besides Caesar you don't think I can win?" I smiled toward the crowd and then to him. He laughed toward the crowd who whistled. Caesar "Well your another tuff girl that can handle herself I see." I nodded, still with a little smile on my face, hoping to get sponsors during this interview. He sat back against his chair and nodded, "Well what a interesting year and we aren't even half way through with the tributes." the crowd clapped and wanted more questions to be asked. Caesar nodded "Yes, lets move on to the next question." I nodded "Whenever your ready Caesar." he smiled and turned to me.

"Now." he said. "Will you change if you come back?" he looked at me as I looked at him. I answer "Change? How will I change?" the crowd whispered to themselves. Caesar "Well every victor in history has changed, don't you think you will? Especially with all your family and friends back home at district 4?" I looked at Caesar with no smile this time "Even if I do change I will still talk to my family and friends. And they will still talk to me I bet." I felt my spirit go down but I couldn't stop that with the crowd and now its my life, depending on it; so I smile and said "And besides I don't I will change much." he smiled and nodded "Alright then Lotus, last question for my dear." I nodded for him to go.

It was silent for a few seconds but he popped right back up with his last question, "I will ask mostly all tributes or even all of them this but do you think you can win this years Hunger Games?" I answered right after he asked the question. "Yes Caesar I think I can. I know I have the needed skills to do so and you'll see me back here in 2 weeks for sure." Caesar smiled wide, took my hand and stood up and shouted loudly "Lotus Balticea everyone!" they cheered, clapped and went crazy. I of course smiled and as I walked backstage I waved to the crowd. They whistled louder, then I walked to my mentors Rose and James, also passing Tick on the way; who was going next. Rose hugged me lightly "You did well, the crowd loved you." James nodded "You're a tuff girl Lotus and you showed it." I nodded "Thank you very much, I hoped it was enough." Rose nods once "I believe it will, now how will Tick approach this." we watched to see what Tick would say and do.

**Normal POV**

Caesar "Well we have gone through many tributes who are so into this and are beyond anything I remember." "But let us move onto our next tribute. Let us all welcome Tick Scalescum!"

**Tick POV**

I walk on stage, fixing my shiny, blue suit a little. The crowd cheered for me. I went to Caesar right away and shook his hand, gripping it a little. He had a little pain in his face but not noticeable. Then we sat down and the crowd watched with no noise. Caesar "First off Tick may I say how strong of a grip you have." I nodded and smiled "Thank you Caesar and may I say you look fine this evening." the crowd chucked and Caesar faced the crowd "Fine kid isn't he." the crowd nodded. I look to them as well and smiled and waved. They went nuts and cheered and clapped. Caesar "All right, calm down everyone and lets get Tick's questions underway shall we?" then when he said those words did the Capitol crowd calmed down and waited for Caesar to start, and I waited as well.

Caesar "Well a question everyone wants to know. Why did you volunteer for a 18 year old? I mean your only 15 and you didn't have to volunteer." I looked at Caesar "Well does age matter?" I smiled slightly "I mean haven't 15 year olds won before or even younger. I think age doesn't matter at all. It just depends on the skills that person has." "If they have good skills they will live, if not then they die." Caesar nodded and turned half his face towards the crowd "True that huh?" they nodded again. Caesar turned fully to me "Well you have the skills needed?"

I nodded "I do I think." "Even if I wasn't in the Career pack I think I could survive but for me a alliance at the beginning of the game is important because the first part of the games is a little hard since tensions are higher." Caesar nodded "I guess that is true but what about the end part of the games? Aren't peoples tensions high there as well?" I nodded and leaned back against my chair "Of course but mostly everyone is dead so its not as high as when there are many tributes still alive." he nodded again "Well lets move on."

"Are you okay leaving your family? Your little sister?" then it hit me, my younger sister. I left her alone with dad without thinking about it. I only thought of myself. But I had to answer the question so I said "I'm not okay of course but I did it to prove I am not weak and can live to be a victor. And I will come back to my district and to my little sister." Caesar nodded "So you think you'll win then Tick?" I nodded "Yes I think I can. Plus I have the will to win as well." Caesar smiled wide and faced the crowd "Now lets move onto the last and final question."

He place his hands together and looked at me "You have seen the tributes from1, 2, and 3. And even your district partner." "Also with the other tributes, do you see any major threats?" I smiled a little and shook my head "No not much. I mean there are threats everywhere but with most of the tributes, no." "I can handle any of them that try to kill me." Caesar nodded and smiled. He took my hand and we stood up. Caesar "Tick Scalescum everyone!" the crowd cheered and clapped. I smiled of course and then I walked backstage. James put a hand on my shoulder when I got to them and said "Nice work my boy." I nodded. Rose "That was another risky thing but it will do, lets get going back to our room." and then we walked away.


	23. District 5 Interview

**I Do Not Own The Hunger Games!**

**Normal POV**

Caesar was smiling wide and waved to the crowd "Now our next district, district 5 has a very important tribute this year. Some of you may know who I am talking about." he looked at the crowd and said "Let us give a warm welcome to Zenobia Spottenswood!" the crowd cheered.

**Zenobia "Bia" POV**

I walked onto the stage twirling my pink cocktail dress with black flats. My hair in a big bun. I smile and wave to the crowd and when I got to Caesar I took his hand and then we sat down in the bright, white chairs. I was still smiling wide for the crowd, who was cheering. Caesar waved his hands "Alright, alright lets calm down people, we know Zenobia is right?" "So lets go on with the interview."

He turned to me "So Zenobia-" I interrupted him "I like to be called Bia, for short you know. Zenobia is a little long." he smiled and nodded "So Bia, how does it feel to be in the Capitol, where your mother won the games?" I already knew how I was going to answer; dumb and know nothing but save the smart things for the arena. So I answered "Well its nice isn't it?" I put on a confused face. Caesar smiled and laughed a little. He still smiled and asked "Well what I mean is, after your mother was here, don't you feel nervous at all?" I stared at him and said "Well no, I mean I am fine. Seeing all these tributes is alright for me, nothing to be scared of I think." I put a finger on my chin and added "And besides I like this place. Its better then in the district." he laughed again and nodded "Well I see, of course the Capitol is nice. The richest you'll ever see in your life Bia, I know for sure." "Now next question." he leaned against his chair while I was sitting up straight.

I nodded and smiled to Caesar and the Capitol crowd. Caesar "So are you worried you won't able to come back home? Or even to your mother?" I wanted to say I was worried and I wanted to be with my mother but I acted like how I did before, dumb. I shook my head "I may have not done well during training but I think I can pull this off." "It will be easy as 1, 2, 3." Caesar of course laughs and the crowd does to. Caesar "You think you can pull off the games with what you did during training?" I nodded "I may have failed at it but I don't think you have seen my full potential yet." I turned my head toward Caesar and smiled, with my eyes closed. He grinned wide and the crowd smiled as well but added a little giggle somewhere. Caesar "Well we all can't wait to see what you will bring to the table on game day." the crowd clapped a little and stopped.

Caesar lifted himself up onto the chair a little and said "One last question my dear Bia." I nodded and waited, still sitting up straight. He bent over to me and asked "So Bia, tell me. How will you win the Hunger Games?" and that was it. I looked at him with a dumb look and said "Well of course I would need food and water, most important. But if I need to I will kill." that was my answer. Caesar didn't say anything for a bit but then grinned wide again, took my hand, and we both stood up. "Zenobia Spottenswood!" the crowd cheered and Caesar let go of my hand. As I walked backstage I waved at the crowd some more with big smiles and twirled my pink dress some more until I could no longer see the crowd. I let the smile vanish as I walk to my mentors and pass Teo who looked like he was going to pass out. Pitera came and gave me a little hug and let me go. He first stated "I know what you did and I will let it go, because I understand where your going." I nodded and just said "Thanks." Anna on the other hand shook her head "She's crazy Pitera. She may not get any sponsors because of what she did!" Pitera "Don't worry about it. She knows what she is doing. I just hope Teo does to."

**Normal POV**

Caesar was still standing and walking around on the stage. He was still in high spirits when he shouted "How was that my fellow people?" the crowd cheered loud and clapped. Caesar "Well that's what the result is for a victor child. But now we move on the male from 5. He's the second youngest tribute here tonight, lets welcome Teo Frankinvelt!" the crowd applaud and cheered.

**Teo POV**

Before he called me I was so nervous and felt like I was sweating badly. But I haven't spoken a word since I got here, because of course I was a mute. I am so shy I don't know how to answer or even act in front of the Capitol. Then when Caesar calls my name someone told me to go onstage. I took in a deep breath, let it out and then I walked onstage. The crowd was cheering loudly. I hid my face and ignored them, but I walk to Caesar who shook my hands and we sat down. I had turned my face inward toward Caesar and not towards the crowd, but I still kept it a little down. I saw Caesar's face bending down so he could see my face. He smiled and said "Shy are we today?" I nodded and said nothing.

Caesar then slapped his forehead softly and said "I almost forgot ladies and gentlemen, our little Teo is a mute." the crowd sounded shocked. I lifted my head a little to see Caesar had a thinking face "Now how are we going to ask him questions you suppose?" I looked to the side to see the crowd asking each as well. Caesar thought for a little while longer and said "How about yes and no questions?" the crowd nodded. Then Caesar looked at me "Teo, are you alright with yes or no questions?" he still had a smile on his face, but not as wide or even a grin. I nodded once and Caesar smiled toward the crowd "Excellent Teo then lets get underway."

He leaned against his chair and said "So first question we all have to ask is do you have a chance in winning the games?" at first I didn't reply but then I just shrugged. Caesar "Well ladies and gentlemen I think that means maybe." I nodded to what he said. I see Caesar smile wide again and nodded "Well I'm a good guesser then." "I guess we can move onto the next question."

I just wanted to get this over with. To be out of this crowd and the bright lights. To be tucked in bed and get the games over with; even if I die at the bloodbath. Caesar was still thinking of a question till he popped up a little from his chair, and even that surprised me a little by me popping up from my chair. The crowd laughed and Caesar looked at me with a smile "Oh my, sorry I scared you there. Just had to think of a yes or no question. Its harder then it looks, but now I have one." I just stared at him. He leaned against on his chair again and asked "Are you worried your family will be scarred if lets say die in the games?" my eyes opened wide a little in shock when he mentioned my family. I wanted to say that they maybe be a little or worse but I couldn't get the words out. I must have taken a long time because Caesar snapped into my thoughts "Teo? You there?" I nodded. Caesar "So do you think you think your family with be scarred?" I sighed and nodded, knowing I won't make it out of the Hunger Games. Caesar nodded and said "Well last question for you Teo, then you can go."

I waited for him to give me my last question before I go. He looked at the crowd once then at me "Do you have a plan when you go into the games?" of course I did, if I even made it past the bloodbath. But I nodded to the question. Caesar looked at me and nodded. He grabbed my hand softly and put it up to the crowd who clapped. "Teo Frankinvelt!" then the crowd whistled though I know I didn't get anything. But as soon as Caesar let my hand go I fast walked backstage. I walked past the line of tributes who still had to go. Pitera came to me and said "I know its hard but you should have tried harder." I just nodded and kept my face down. Then Anna bended down to my level and said "Its alright. You can't forget your past I know." even Zenobia came to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I looked to her and she smiled at me. Anna "Lets go back to the room and wait for the interviews to be over." me and Zenobia nodded and we walked back.


	24. District 6 Interview

_*Sorry if you see grammar mistakes. _

**I Do Not Own The Hunger Games!**

**Normal POV**

Caesar was smiling wide still, despite being tired from a night that wouldn't seem to end. He waved to the crowd "Well the tributes from 5 are quite, umm well interesting." "One is the child of a victor while one is a mute, a good mix I suppose." "But let us move onto the next district shall we?" the crowd cheered. Caesar "Alright the first tribute from district 6 is Salinara James!"

**Salinara POV**

When Caesar called my name, I took a breath, straighten my knee length brown dress and walked onstage. I turned my head towards the crowd; they were cheering and whistling. I turn my head back facing towards the smiling Caesar, who then took my hand and we sat down. But the crowd took a while to settle down but did eventually. I eyed the crowd with no smile as they quieted down. Caesar smiled at the crowd and turned to me, and I turn to him with no smile. Caesar "Well Salinara you look lovely in your dress." I stared at him and just nodded. He smiled "Are you not talking to my dear Salinara?" I sighed and looked at Caesar and said "Its just being here is difficult if you know what I mean?" Caesar nodded "I can see from your life but lets get on with the questions shall we?" I nodded Caesar "Excellent, now first question. Did you ever guess you might get picked for the games?" I nodded. "I thought I was going to get picked one year since my name is added more and more each year for tesserae. So yeah, I expected it one way or another." Caesar nodded "And how do you feel being here?" I shrugged "Its bad either way, me being a slave in a factory or I will die tomorrow." "I guess I don't feel a difference." Caesar "Well I suppose so then." "Next question then."

Caesar leaned back against his chair and said "Would you believe you can win the 84th Hunger Games?" I stared at Caesar for a moment. But I finally said "I don't know Caesar to tell you the truth." "I mean I guess I can try and win to get back home you know." he nodded. "One last question my sweet Salinara." I waited.

Even the crowd was quiet. Finally Caesar said "Are you fighting for anything?" "Family? Friends?" I looked at him before saying anything. "Well I mean my life was without family or friends since I was trapped in a wheel factory. We didn't have time to make friends cause we would all be to tired." "But I mean I will fight for myself and nothing else." Caesar nodded "I see then." "Well." he grabbed my hand and we stood up "Here she is ladies and gentlemen! Salinara James!" the crowd cheered and clapped, but also whistled. Then I walked backstage. April came "I think you did well Salinara." she even smiled a little. Ash "I think she wasn't thinking at all." "Just talking." April "Well its over now, but lets see Crane."

**Normal POV**

Caesar was walking around the stage and said "Well crowd our district 6 lady was a worker for a wheel factory but what about our male?" he looked at the crowd for a moment before going on. "Well our young man is the son of that wheel factory." "Exciting is it not?" the crowd cheered. Caesar "Now lets welcome that man, Crane Rush!"

**Crane POV**

I walk onstage with a black suit. Then I went to Caesar and held his hand and then we shook. After that we sat down and the crowd quieted down for the questions. Caesar "Well Crane." the crowd claps went down. "Crane how does it feel to be here at the Capitol?" I shrugged "Well its beautiful, many shiny things for that matter." "And well the smells are well….different." Caesar laughed and the crowd did to. I smiled to, Caesar said "I guess that's different since no one, besides the tributes have been here." "But you my man you are funny." I smiled and nodded "Thank you Caesar. I'm glad you like me and maybe the Capitol people to." I looked at them and smiled. They clapped and cheered. Caesar "Well alright, alright. Next question then."

I smiled, trying to get sponsors and such. Even though right now I want to get out of there. Caesar nodded to the crowd "Nice kid huh?" the crowd nodded. Caesar smiled and said "Well Crane do you think you have a chance to win this year?" I thought for a moment, "Maybe Caesar, just maybe." "To tell you the truth I wasn't prepared to be in the games since I didn't put any extra tesserae. So when I was called, I was surprised, fully." Caesar "Well I guess so since you are the son's boss of one of the wheel factories in district 6, you weren't expected it." I nodded.

Caesar smiled wide and said "Well last question Crane." I waited. "How does it feel to have the female tribute being part of your working staff and here now?" I was not expecting that but said "Well I don't see a difference." "I mean if it wasn't how will it change?" "I will still have to fight her and the others no matter what." then I ended it there. Caesar smiled and laughed, then he took my hand and we stood up. The crowd cheered and clapped. "Crane Rush!" Caesar said. I shook Caesar's hand and I went backstage. I see Salinara glare at me a little but I ignore it. Ash "Well I can't say anything right now." April "Same." "Lets just go up to our room." then we left the rest of the tributes and walked to our room.


	25. District 7 Interview

_Warning: Didn't go over it, so it may have more grammar mistakes and such_

**I Do Not Own The Hunger Games!**

**Normal POV**

Caesar "Now now audience there is many more to come." the crowd cheered and clapped. Of course Caesar smiled and shouted happily, "Let us now welcome from district 7, Katrina Welais!"

**Katrina POV**

I could hear the crowd cheering my name over and over again after Caesar announced it. I breathed out one more time before going onstage. The Capitol crowd was cheering like crazy and it made me feel frightened, somewhat. Scared out of my mind I turn my head towards Caesar who took my hand and than we sat down. Of coarse Caesar was smiling wide and the crowd only took a moment to quiet down. Caesar was looking at me and I almost blushed but put my head down so he didn't see it. But than he said "Wonderful outfit you have my beautiful Katrina." I nodded. I was wearing a blue dressy top with a black skirt; and my hair was down and all curled.

Than suddenly Caesar started to laugh and the crowd followed him. I wonder why he was laughing. I lifted my head to see Caesar looking at me, smiling and said "Shy my dear?" I shook my head and replied "No, its just that its weird being here you know." "Never thought I would be here." Caesar nodded, still with a smile and said "Every tribute is always surprised when they get here no?" "But any who onto the questions shall we?" I just nod and wait for the questions. Caesar "Now Katrina." he shifted his position on his seat, "At the reaping, when you were picked, did anything cross your mind?"

I looked at Caesar with a worried look and nodded "Yes I had things going through my mind, many things actually." Caesar looked at me with a concern look and asked "May I ask what you were thinking?" I nod again and said "Well I was scared since I didn't think I would get picked, and also I am worried about my parents and my best friend Rose." I didn't say anything after I finish with Rose's name. Caesar "I see." "Worried about the people in your district?" I nod again and leave it at that.

Caesar leans back against his chair and says "Now second question, do you have the skills to win if you do?" I didn't know how to answer really. First I looked at the Capitol crowd who was waiting for a answer, but I didn't know how. Caesar bend his head to where I was putting it down, and he smiled, "Nervous and frightened huh?" I stayed quiet and just nodded once. But he smiled wide and laughed a little and the crowd followed his lead. I almost blushed buy put my head lower to avoid anyone seeing me do so. Of course Caesar than stop and asked me again "Katrina, do you have the skills to win if you do?" I just thought of a answer and said "Maybe, I am not so bad in swords or the bow and I just tried it to." Caesar nods toward the crowd and says "She is right though." "But lets move on to the last and final question before you go." I was excited, I just wanted to get off this stage so I could leave.

I could feel the crowds stares but I try to ignore it as I prepare for the last question. Caesar "Now Katrina, in the game's, when it stars; do you plan on having any allies at all?" now that he says it, I don't know but than this comes out of my mouth, "I don't think so Caesar… I mean allies are hard in the games, who can you trust and all." Caesar "Very true, very true but allies work in some games don't they not?" he looked at the crowd again and smiled and for some reason both the crowd and Caesar laugh and I can't figure out why. But Caesar got back to me again, "Well Katrina I hope you do well in the game." he then took my hand and stood up, and I stood up with him, than the crowd cheered loud for me. Caesar told me to go offstage and I did so, just to get out of there. But as soon as I was leaving, Julian was getting ready to go onstage. And to greet me was Fox and Derek; Fox huffed "Girl you could die if you don't get sponsors you know?" I turn away from Fox. Derek "Don't do that to the poor girl, besides Fox your not her mentor, I am and I said she did fine." I look back again at Derek and smiled a little. Derek smiled to and rubbed my head. Fox huffed again "Well Julian better to good in this interview, its his life. Even if he is in a alliance with that district 5 boy it won't help him much." I turn to the screen to see how Julian would fare.

**Normal POV**

Caesar smiled yet again towards the audience and said loud and cheerfully "Is everyone having fun so far?" the crowd cheered and whistled. Caesar calmed the crowd "Well like I said before it has been interesting this year, like it gets exciting every year." the crowd nodded at that comment. Caesar "Now lets move onto the next tribute; the male from district 7, the young Julian Milner!"

**Julian "Wasp" POV**

I walked onstage, wearing a small brown tux. As I walked onstage and towards Caesar, I smiled toward the crowd and waved a little, the crowd cheered even louder. Then I shook Caesar's hand and we sat down. I still smiled to get the crowds attention and boy did they love it. Caesar "Alright my boy, I see you have full attention on you and I am glad to see it." he smiled wide and I nodded. I turned toward the crowd again and smiled, and I could hear the ladies cheered louder than the guys. But Caesar interrupted "My my Julian you have got the heart of our Capitol ladies already." I corrected him, "Caesar, yes Julian is my real name I would prefer to be called Wasp." he smiled even wider and said "Yes I forgot about that; but now since we are the topic about it, why are you called Wasp?" I answered, "Well one day my friend called me that and it stuck, simple really."

I look at Caesar as I answered fully and he nodded "Well if a name sticks than it does but lets ask questions." "First off, everyone is curious about this, why did you volunteer?" "You're the same age as the first boy that got picked and your only 12, why did you?"

In my mind now to tell the truth, I don't know why I volunteered in the first place but I had to answer. So I than said "Well to tell the truth Caesar I didn't know what I was doing but." I smiled "But it was a choice I did and now I have to go through with it."

Caesar smiled still stayed there and nods once, "Well you did a big sacrifice no?" "Did you even know the kid who was reaped?" I nodded "Yes I did but like I said before, it was my choice and now I will see how it will end." Caesar "Well that's very brave of you Wasp and this proves even little twelve year olds can volunteer and take another's place." "Now onto the second question."

When Caesar commented on me being a little twelve year old, I wanted to punch him but than that would get me into big trouble so I kept it cool and still smiled sweetly toward the crowd. Now Caesar turned to me in his chair and said "Your older brother Ethen, how do you think he feels right now? Watching you do this and such?" I didn't know what to think; "Well Caesar I bet Ethen hates it for me to be here and how I volunteered for someone, even a friend but I hope he forgives me and waits for me to come home." Caesar nods again "Well I bet he does, you're a brave boy to volunteer in the first place." "Now onto the second question to ask you."

I waited, until Caesar asked the second question "You made a alliance no? With the district 5 boy, the same age as you?" I nodded "I did; we made a alliance together. And there was a reason why we did?" Caesar looked in surprise "You did?" I nodded again "Yes there is a reason." I looked at the crowd once and turned back to Caesar. He waited and I answered "Its because its to prove even 'little twelve year olds' can be in a alliance together no matter what skills we have." "We'll fight together with full force and be together till the end." and that's were I ended it. Caesar smiled "A very good speech no ladies and gentlemen?" the crowd cheered for me and I felt happy in the inside and outside. Caesar "Well we will see how it goes during the game's." I nod once to confirm that I heard him right.

Caesar "Now last question for you Wasp and your off the stage." I looked at Caesar and waited for the final question to come. He than said "Wasp." I look at him, listening on what he had to ask. "Do you think you have the skills to win this year?" I smiled and nodded "Yes Caesar I think so, I may be small but sometimes being small can be a advantage towards the person." he smiles and laughs, not what I expected but it works out. Cause Caesar grabs my hand and raises it up and the crowd claps, cheers, and whistles as I said goodbye to Caesar and walk offstage. Than when I got to where the other tributes were waiting for their turn Fox, Derek, and Katrina came walking towards me. Fox nods and smiles "I think you did good Julian." though she said my real name, I let it go since I am kind of happy. I nod "Thanks Fox." Derek said nothing but nodded. Katrina came to me and said "You did good Wasp." I smile at her and said "Thanks." Derek "Okay kids enough lets go back to our room and watch the rest of the interviews and such." than we walked back to our room.


	26. VERY IMPORTANT!

**Well from what I have seen, I haven't updated in 2 months. My excuses are that school took a big load on me and I didn't have time to write cause of finals and such. But now since no one really reviews on this story I don't have the motivation to write chapters. I thank the few people who review chapters but I am not into Hunger Games as much as I used to be. So this story will be on a hiatus. I do not know for how long but I would like to start different stories I wanted to start on for a while. But if you want me to write on than please review and maybe I will not put it on hiatus, but if not than I don't know how long this story will stay non-written.**

**Thank you for your understanding,**

**AelitaOfTheWolves**


End file.
